Life Of Lies
by Glossy10
Summary: Hermione Granger had the perfect life, or so everyone thought. What happens when the façade she so carefully built herself, comes tumbling down, and life changing secrets are revealed. Warning: rape, child-abuse, teen pregnancy & Lemons. OOC. AU.
1. Prologue

**Life Of Lies**  
><strong>By: Glossy10<strong>

**Canon 'till halfway though HBP, but Sirius is still alive.**

_**Hey. This is a my first fanfic and has been stuck in my head for ages, to the point of creating new chapters in my sleep (please tell me that's normal) :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I also own none of the song lyrics used in this story.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue...<p>

A lone man walked down the empty street towards the 'Central London Orphanage' his platinum blonde hair tied elegantly with black ribbon, and carrying a tiny pink bundle in a small woven basket.

As he placed a kiss to the infants dark brown curls he carefully put the engraved gold necklace around her neck, silently cast a long lasting glamour charm and placed the basket on the doorstep. "Goodbye my beautiful Mya" he whispered with tears falling down his pale cheeks "I promise will we meet again when it is safe".

With that he turned around and slowly walked away before apparating to Zabini Manor.

* * *

><p>17 years later...<p>

Hermione Granger slowly picked herself off the hard stone floor of the basement cringing when she hit a particularly nasty bruise on her cracked ribs.

She slowly crept up the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when she saw her adoptive father passed out on the couch.

She tiptoed past the door she quietly climbed the stairs and into her room shutting the door silently behind her. She walked over to the white crib and smiled down at her baby daughter. After pulling the covers more securely around her, she crept over to her double bed, sliding in next to her son, she fingered the gold pendant around her neck, and contemplated how cruel the fates had been to her so far.

Her life was one never ending nightmare.

After living in an orphanage for two years, she was adopted by The Grangers and thought her prayers were finally answered, Which they were, until she started to show signs of magic.

When she was eight her father started to beat her up. At first it wasn't too bad. Just a few slaps here and there, but as her magic got stronger, so did his anger.

John Granger wasn't an ordinary muggle. No, he and his wife Maria were a pureblood couple in hiding from Lord Voldemort. They had gone to the orphanage to adopt a muggle child and make their covers more realistic. Unfortunately Hermione was a witch. He used the crutiatus curse on her so much that by the time she was seventeen she was showing signs of immunity to the curse.

Then he started to rape her. The first time he raped her was when she was ten. She remembered it like it was yesterday. He had heard her singing in her room when she thought he was out.

He stormed upstairs and into the terrified girls room, grabbed her by her hair and dragged her downstairs. He opened the basement door and threw her down the stairs walking down behind her. With a flick of his wand he had he had her naked and chained to a bed in the middle of the room.

Climbing on top of Hermione he forced her legs apart and thrust into her. Hermione screamed and thrashed about tears rolling down her cheeks, not caring that in her struggle she had dislocated her shoulders, all she felt was pain. After only a few minutes the pain became too much and hermione welcome the pain free darkness of unconsciousness.

The only good thing about the pain was her two children it gave her. Her three year old son Aiden, and her six month old baby girl Leah. She had Aiden near the end of her third year at Hogwarts when she was fourteen, and Leah at the end of her sixth year at seventeen.

Although her adoptive father was an abusive bastard, her adoptive mother was a kind woman who Hermione trusted to take care of her children when she was in school.

Everyone thought her life was perfect, smartest witch of her age, head girl, one third of 'The Golden Trio' and 'The Gryffindor Princess'.

But things are never really as they seem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that is the first chaper. Please read &amp; review and please no flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope it's okay.<strong>_

_**I'll try to update regularly. =**D_

**_Xox Glossy10 xoX_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Life Of Lies: Chapter One  
><strong>**By: Glossy10**

_**Hey :D I CAN'T believe the amazing response I got for this story. I AM SO HAPPY! Sorry, I'm really hyper right now :P Anyway.. Big thanks to those who reviewed, added this story to story alert & to favourite stories. Also to those who added me to author alert and favourite authors.**_

_**I also tried to make this chapter longer.**_

_**So here is chapter two for everyone! (I wrote this when I should have been studying for my Christmas exams that start tomorrow. Whoops :D)**_

* * *

><p>HPOV<p>

I woke up this morning to the feeling of small hands shaking me awake. "Mommy, mommy." It was Aiden.

I slowly opened my eyes and quickly shut them, groaning as the bright sunlight assaulted my pupils. The pounding in my head became ten times worse.

I was about to tell Aiden to go back to sleep when I spotted the time on the clock. John would be up soon, and I would be in for it if breakfast was not on the table.

Sitting up quickly I ignored the aches in my muscles. I spotted the healing potions on my bedside locker.

Maria must be up. I made a mental note to thank her later and downed them all. I winced at the vile taste, but sighed in relief as all the aches and pains started to disappear.

After checking on Leah, I walked over to my full length mirror and stripped to my underwear to inspect the latest damage.

Black, blue, purple and yellow bruises covered my arms, legs, stomach and back.

I sighed at my horrifying reflection and thank the Gods I'm good with glamour charms.

It's funny how magic could be my saviour and tormenter all at the same time.

Slipping on my jeans and an oversized hoodie I 'borrowed' off Harry. I lifted Leah who wass now awake and drooling, took Aiden's hand and made my way downstairs.

I sat Leah and Aiden in their highchairs. Walking over to Maria I placed a kiss on her cheek and started helping her with breakfast.

As much as I tried to hate her, I couldn't. She was just as much a victim as I was. She was hit and yelled at like I was.

She was always so upset when she saw what John had done to me and constantly apologized for his behaviour.

Unfortunately, wizarding marriages have no divorce, so she couldn't get out of the marriage. I promised her as soon as I was eighteen in three weeks, I would get her, Aiden and Leah out of there.

Even though I was of age in the wizarding world, I wouldn't be a legal adult in the muggle world until my eighteenth birthday.

Since John had been using an unregistered wand, the unforgivable crutiatus curse was never discovered by the ministry. I tried to find a way to get him arrested and thrown in azkaban without, revealing my abuse to the authorities as I wasn't ready for the school to find out yet.

The only two people in the school who knew about Aiden and Leah were Madame Pomfrey, and Pansy Parkinson. Shocker right? We had been secret best friends since first year and were incredibly close. She was also Aiden's godmother and he loved her to bits.

"Mya, Mya!" I snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of Maria's voice. I smiled at the use of my birth name. She had been calling me that since I discovered who my birth parents were after I had Aiden.

"Yeah?"

"Can you feed Leah, while I give Aiden his breakfast please? You have about fifteen minutes."

I nodded and took off Harry's hoodie before picking up Leah and walking into the sitting room.

I looked towards the couch and shuddered, there were way too many horrific memories on that couch.

I walked over to the armchair and turned it so it was facing the window with its back to the couch. I sat down and lowered my top and bra and Leah quickly latched on.

I had been slowly weaning her off being breastfed since I was leaving for school the next day. Although I would miss the intimacy of breastfeeding, it was for the best.

Ten minutes later she seemed satisfied so I left the sitting room and walked into the kitchen.

I took Aiden's hand and led him up to our room, Maria would finish breakfast today.

I dressed him in jeans and a t-shirt and Leah in a pink dress. As I looked them over I thanked Merlin John only hit Aiden once so he never had to deal with physical pain.

Turning to face the mirror I removed the glamour charms I had placed on my bruises and packed my stuff for Hogwarts tomorrow.

I was halfway through packing when I felt a tugging on my hoodie. Looking down I saw Aiden staring up at me, his eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked him softly. As the tears ran down his cheeks he whispered "Do you have to leave, Mommy?"

I knelt down beside him and wiped his tears with the pads of my thumbs before I drew him into a hug.

I sat down with him in my lap and rocked him from side to side until his tears .

"Shh baby" I cooed as I continued to rock him. "It's okay, I won't be gone for as long this time. Three weeks will be over before you know it." I told him as I tried to stop my own tears from falling.

I hated leaving my baby boy at home, and this it would be even harder since I now had Leah as well. "And then we'll never have to come back here again."

"Really mommy?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Never ever?"

"Never ever."

He hugged me with so much force that I fell back onto the bed, taking him down with me.

I heard Leah gurgle in her crib so I walked over and picked her up and hugged my two favourite people in the world tightly.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sighing I put a whimpering Leah in her crib, and a shaking Aiden on the bed. "Watch Leah" I told Aiden. He was so protective of her I almost felt sorry for her future boyfriends.

I quickly made my way downstairs not wanting to anger John further. I walked into the sitting room with my head bowed and eyes on the floor, the 'correct way' for a woman to stand in the presence of a man.

"Yes father?" I ask quietly. "What the_ fuck_ is this" he hissed talking about the armchair at the window, facing away from the couch.

'Crap, I forgot to put the damn chair back.'

"I'm sorry father"

He backhanded me across the face, sending me flying into the fireplace, my bruised hip colliding with the mantelpiece, before landing on my hands and knees.

"STUPID BITCH" he yelled. I knew I was in for it there and then.

He always kept the furniture facing toward the couch for his own sick pleasure.

I heard him unbuckling his belt from behind me and I shut my eyes as tight as I could and waited for my punishment.

I winced as he brought his belt down on my back. Hard. I could feel blood drip down my back from where his belt buckle tore at my skin and re-opened and old wound.

He brought the belt down four more times, before he left me on the floor. I was grateful that I got off lucky today.

I heard the front door slam behind him as he left the house. I lay there waiting for Maria to arrive with my healing potions, not wanting to risk moving.

I hated that I knew this routine all too well.

I hated that it was a daily occurrence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here is chapter two! Please read &amp; review. I might not be able to update until the 27th, after my exams, but I promise to have a chapter then.<strong>_

_**Thanks to my reviewers for the prologue : **_

_Dance-love-happiness_

_Sweet-tang-honney_

_Jessirose85_

_Jemma smells like apple cake_

_BlooDsucKkerR69_

_Arius_

_**Xox Glossy10 xoX**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Life Of Lies: Chapter Two  
><strong>__**By: Glossy10**_

_**EXAMS ARE OVER! I'm very very happy (and tired haha). All I'm doing ths week-end is lazing on the couch in my pyjamas, reading fanfics and watching movies. Ahh that's the life.**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to a soft tapping on my bedroom window. Looking over I saw Hedwig perched on the window sill looking inside.<p>

I smiled when I saw she had letters from both Harry and Hogwarts with her. Letting her in I stroked her lightly, gave her a treat and took the letters from her. I opened the Hogwarts letter first.

_Ms Granger,_

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been chosen as this years Head girl. You will have a private bedroom and will be sharing a common room and bathroom with the Head boy. Please go to the heads compartment on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. There will be a meeting with myself and the Head boy. I look forward to seeing you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster A. Dumbledore_

I let out a beaming smile, I had worked so hard to get that title, but I was worried about sharing a dorm with the Head boy.

Taking Harry's letter I ripped then envelope open and started to read.

_Hey 'Mione,_

_How's your summer going? It's been great here at The Burrow. Fred and George have been making new products and testing them out on all of us. We played Quidditch (we were careful I swear), and wizards chess (Ron still hasn't lost) and Molly's cooking is amazing as usual. We were hoping you would be able to meet up with us in Diagon Alley today around 2 o'clock? Molly is also insisting that you come to __lunch at The Burrow afterwards. Send a reply with Hedwig. We miss you and the Weasley's send their love._

_Love,_

_Harry xoxox_

I smiled, I loved the Weasley's. They're like my family and I couldn't wait to see them again.

I scribbled a reply saying that I would love to meet up with them and I couldn't wait to eat Molly's cooking again.

I was supposed to go into Diagon Alley on my own anyway, John was away today and tomorrow so Maria said she would watch Aiden and Leah.

I glanced at the clock and realised that it was already half past twelve. Taking a quick shower I applied my glamour charms and got dressed into shorts, a pink tank top and flip flops.

A great advantage of pregnancy is the curves it leaves. I had large C cup breasts, a small waist and medium sized curvy hips, though my glamours tone them down a little.

I had to admit that I looked great. I had my engraved necklace on (I never took it off), my charm bracelet that I got from Harry and Ron for my seventeenth birthday and my sun-glasses.

I looked like a perfect teenager with perfect life, just the way I liked it.

Just as I was finished Leah and Aiden started to wake up. Ah, perfect timing for perfect children. I told Aiden to go ask Maria for some breakfast. He was grinning ear to ear as he knew John was out.

He ran downstairs as fast as lightning and I could hear him chatting happily with Maria as she got him breakfast.

I smiled and picked up Leah and brought her to my bed starting to nurse her. I was really going to miss this bond. Today is her last feed and I was almost crying. Damn hormones still aren't back to normal.

Though I was looking forward to not worrying about leaking in public (I was constantly checking myself when I went out), my breasts would also be less tender and I could stop wearing those awful nursing bra's. Yes, there definitely was an up-side.

I burped her when she was finished and changed her into a little pink dress. She looked so cute. I wished I could let her keep her natural looks.

I had to keep a glamour charm on her to stop her looking like me and my birth family. We had very dominant genes.

It was the same for Aiden, his brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin were also glamour charms. Just like Leahs and just like mine.

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs with Leah on my hip. I could hear Aidens laughter and smiled, there was such a nice atmosphere when John wasn't around.<p>

"Hey baby" I greeted Aiden "How was breakfast?"

"It was yummy. Maria made me pancakes. I love pancakes. I had jam and sugar, just like you do Mommy!"

I had laugh at him. He was sitting on his knees at the table, bouncing up and down, with jam and sugar all over his face.

"Can I go play Mommy?" He asked with a pleading look on his face. I scourgified him with a flick of my wrist and grabbed his hand.

Walking into the makeshift playroom I set Leah in her playpen with some toys and left Aiden to play with his.

When I got back into the kitchen Maria had our breakfast on the table. I grabbed a scone with jam and cream and poured myself a cup of tea.

Sitting down at the table I noticed Maria looking at my oddly.

"What" I asked after taking a bite of my scone. I almost moaned. Maria's scones were as good as Molly's, practically heaven on a plate.

"Nothing dear, it's just you normally eat more when John's not here."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you I'm going to tell you I'm going to The Burrow for lunch after Diagon Alley."

She gave me a knowing smile. "Ah yes, Molly Weasley's famous cooking."

"Mmhmm, I was wondering if I could bring some of your gorgeous scones with me?" I got up suddenly walking towards the sink. "You know to keep up the facade of the perfect family." I smiled sadly.

It was mere seconds before Maria was pulling me into her lap and rocking me side to side like I had rocked Aiden the night before.

I cried onto my adoptive mothers shoulder, the only mother I had ever known. I cried for my lost childhood. I cried for Maria, for my birth family and especially for my children.

They had seen things no child should ever see happen to their mother. They had seen my get yelled at, whipped and beaten up. But fortunately they had never seen me get raped or any other sexual abuse.

"Shhh, I know, I know sweetie let it all out" Maria soothed me, rubbing my back and stroking my hair.

A few minutes later I felt better. I knew it wasn't healthy to keep feelings bottled up but with two small children I really didn't have a choice.

My emotions usually burst out in rounds of tears but when they did Maria was always at my side to support me.

"Thank you Maria" I croaked, my voice hoarse from crying. She brushed my hair from my face as if I was a small child again.

"It's okay" she assured me "Sometimes you just need to let it out. You are an incredible person and mother Mya, and I will always love you. Never forget that."

I couldn't help it, I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her so tight I was sure I was cutting off her air supply.

"I love you too" I sobbed. She hugged me back and I felt her own tears falling on my bare shoulder.

* * *

><p>I was giving Aiden and Leahs hugs before I left for Diagon Alley, scones safe in my charmed beaded bag.<p>

I told them I loved them and asked Aiden if he wanted a present. "Quidditch" he all but screamed in my ear.

Damn, I was going to kill Pansy. For his birthday three weeks ago, Pansy decided to introduce him to the 'wonderful world of quidditch' her words, not mine.

She said that his 'uncles' would be teaching him everything about it as soon as they found out about him anyway so she might aswell give him a headstart.

She had a point but I still didn't want my baby boy playing such a dangerous sport. Believe me I've seen Harry's and Ron's injuries.

Stupid 'Godmother privleges' that Pansy insists states it is her duty to buy him things to purposely annoy his mother.

I sighed, I couldn't break his little heart and ruin his day. "Okay" I tell him "Something small, but you have to be very good for Maria."

He nodded his head frantically, still hyper from his sugar this morning "I will Mommy, I'll be the bestest boy in the whole world, and I'll help with Leah, and I'll clean my toys and..

"Okay little man" I cut him off. He hugged me again and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. "Bye Mommy"

I walked over to Leah and cuddled her close. "Thanks for minding them, I'll be back before dinner." I handed her to Maria and watched her snuggle into her 'Nana' dozing off again.

"It's fine, go enjoy yourself, you deserve it."

I walked into the back garden and apparated to Diagon Alley. I was only there a few minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and jumped into the persons arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there is chapter three. It's 05.58am in Ireland and I stayed up to post the chapter I promised. That's just how much I love you all :D<strong>_

_**Please Read & Review. Thanks to those who reviewed, added to story alerts and favourites. I really appreciate it :D**_

_- BlooDsucKkerR69_

_- Sweet-tang-honney_

_- Ravenclaw-in-the-house_

_- Gemma smells like apple cake_

_- Darkestangel92_

_- HopeInHell_

**_Xox Glossy10 xoX_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Life of Lies: Chapter Three  
>By: Glossy10<strong>_

_**Hey! Just watched 'The Late Late Toy Show', ahh I feel like such a kid again. **_

_**Anyways, Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story favourited and story alerted. I know it's going slow but I wanted to introduce the characters and the storyline a bit. It will be about a few more chapters before the 'shit hits the fan'.**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_I walked back into the garden and apparated to Diagon Alley. I was only there a few minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and jumped into the persons arms._

_Now:_

"HARRY" I screamed, my arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Hey 'Mione" he laughed tightening his grip on me as if I would disapear "long time no see."

"I know, I'm sorry, I've just been so busy"

"It's okay" he told me "you can tell us everything over some ice-cream at Fortesques. "Mmmm" I moaned, Fortesques had_ the best _ice-cream ever.

"Hey, don't I get some love" a voice asked from my left.

"RON" I screamed again, wriggling out of Harry's grasp and jumping into Ron's arms, nearly knocking him over.

"Woah, someone's happy today." He laughed.

"Of course I'm happy. How could I not be? I'm back in the Wizarding World and I'm with my best friends and I'm going to The Burrow for lunch" I rambled on sounding like Aiden did this morning.

I now know where he gets _that_ from. Then I realized something.

"Speaking of best friends, where's Ginny?"

Harry got a goofy look on his face at the mention of his girlfriends name, Gods he is like a lovesick puppy.

I turned towards Ron when he started to speak "Well, since you're coming to lunch today Mum went a little mad and started cooking all your favourite foods. Gin stayed behind with Lav to help, she said they wanted to give us some 'Golden Trio' catch-up time, her words not mine, and then she pushed us out the door.

I laughed at him, that sounded exactly like Ginny. "That's my girl" I told him. He just rolled his eyes at me and started walking towards Fortesques.

I went to follow him but noticed Harry hadn't said anything. I turned back to him and saw that he was in the same spot with a smirk on his face and a glazed look in his eyes.

I knew he was thinking dirty thoughts about Ginny. I decided to be the awesome friend that I am (family secrets aside) and snap him out of it before Ron noticed and killed him.

He was pretty understanding about their relationship, but Ginny was still his baby sister.

Although I am an awesome friend, I'm also a teenager with an evil side and decided to have a little fun while getting his attention and I knew the perfect way to do it.

I checked that Ron was still heading towards Fortesques and cast a silencing charm around us. I charmed it so it would turn off after I spoke, I didn't want Ron over hearing me, but I certainly wouldn't deny him hearing our best friend Harry scream like a nine year old girl.

Walking up beside Harry, in my best Molly Weasley impression (I had mastered it with my boys whilst hunting for horcruxes) I screamed "HAROLD JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY DAUGHTER."

He blanched, jumped about a mile in the air, and, as I predicted, screamed like a nine year old girl. I saw Ron walk over to us from my position on the floor, red faced and trying to catch my breath.

"What's up" he asked us. "The midget we call a best friend just pulled 'The Molly' on me." Harry replied, I wasn't upset by the midget comment. I really was tiny at 5"4 compared to him and Ron at 6"2.

"Oh, harsh mate" he said trying his hardest to keep a straight face. He clearly decided it was a lost cause since he joined me rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

"It's not funny, she almost gave me a heart attack!" Harry exclaimed, not impressed by the lack of sympathy he was receiving.

"That's kinda the point Harry dear" I wheezed.

"Yeah, she's pulled it on me enough times as it is, I have no sympathy for you. Remember just before summer she caught me sneaking into Remus' room at Grimauld Place to set a prank for him and Tonks"

Tears streamed from my eyes as I thought of that day. It was one of the best moments of my life. I honestly thought Ron was going to piss his pants.

Clearly Harry had the same train of thought as he started to laugh and soon the three of us were rolling around on the floor, red faced with tears streaming down our faces and laughing our arses off.

It was only then I noticed everyone was staring at us, some even taking photos. Of course they were, it's not every day you see the 'Golden Trio' acting like normal teenagers.

Well, they would just have to get used to it. The war had been over for the past three months and it was time for us to behave the way teenagers should. We no longer had to be wise before our time anymore.

I knew it would be all over the 'Daily Prophet' tomorrow. But it was completely worth it.

We got up and walked to Fortesques together with Ron's arm around my shoulders, Harry's arm around my waist and my arms around their backs.

They were my boys and I loved them. The best part was, I knew they could and would _never_ hurt me or my babies.

* * *

><p>We arrived at The Burrow at four o' clock that afternoon and I was immediately swamped in a motherly hug from Molly Weasley.<p>

I truely loved The Burrow. It felt like home and anyone could feel the love radiating from the old house.

"Hermione dear, it's so wonderful to see you."

"You too Molly. Mmm lunch smells absolutely delicious, you shouldn't have stressed yourself out over me." I told her as she released me.

"Nonsense dear, we haven't seen you all summer it was nothing really. Now listen to me Hermione Granger, you are absolutely forbidden from staying away for so long."

"I promise it will never happen again." I told her truthfully.

After I gather the courage to tell the Weasley's about my babies, I won't have anything to keep me away from The Burrow for so long. They'll probably be trying to get rid of me.

"Yeah we didn't have our favourite bookworm to help us with pranks to pull on little Ronnie and Harry. Fred and George said pulling me into a three way hug.

"Hey I thought it was the three of us against the world 'Mione" Ron said pretending to tear up and start crying.

I laughed at him and slapped the twins on their shoulders.

"Hey, if the two of you want help with your next inventions I wouldn't go selling out the brains of the operation down the river."

"Not our best idea Fred"

"I think you're right George" The agreed looking down guiltily.

"Besides Ron, they never told me they would be testing their products out on the two of ye" I told him.

"Oh come on 'Mione, who else would they test them on." He argued looking at me like I was the stupidest person on the planet.

"I never said I didn't_ know_ they would test them on you, I said they never _told_ me they were going to test them on you." I replied with my best 'I am completely innocent' face on.

He laughed at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Come on my evil little genius, let's go say hi to they rest of the family and then go find Ginny and Lavender."

I turned my head to see Harry blushing furiously at the mention of Ginny's name. I just smirked and continued walking arm and arm with Ron.

* * *

><p>I was so sad to be leaving The Burrow that night. I had a great time catching up with everyone, relaxing and enjoying myself without responsibilities. Everyone had been there and it was good to see everyone.<p>

I said my goodbyes and stepped into the floo, promising to meet up at the train tomorrow.

Walking in to sitting room at my house I was surprised by how quiet it was. I walked upstairs to find Maria sitting on the rocking chair in my room watching Aiden and Leah sleep.

I checked my watch and was surprised that they were both asleep at half past seven.

"They look so peaceful when they're asleep" I said walking into the room. "Although I'm surprised they're asleep so early."

"They wore themselves out" came Maria's voice from the chair. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, it was great, I really missed everyone" I told her all about my day while I got ready for bed.

She smiled and got up from the rocking chair.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said taking one last look at the sleeping children and walking out closing the door softly behind her.

I climbed into the bed next to Aiden quietly with tears in my eyes knowing this would be the last time I saw them asleep for nearly four weeks.

Little did I know that, that day would come a lot sooner than I had planned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Read &amp; Review. Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter three.<strong>_

_Hannah Bowers_

_sweet-tang-honney_

_ykai_

_gemma smells like apple cake_

_mermaidlover101_

_aliceAmnesia_

_whitwhit7_

_allthegoodnameshavebeentaken_

_**Next up: Return to Hogwarts.**_

_**Xox Glossy10 xoX**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Life Of Lies: Chapter Four  
><strong>**By: Glossy10**

**Hey! So this chapter is two days early 'cause my birthday is this week-end and I'm really busy, besides, it's much better early than late. Anywho, here it is..**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning I couldn't help but smile. I was going back to Hogwarts today. This year was going to be amazing yet incredibly different from the last six years.<p>

Since Harry had defeated Voldemort five months ago there would no longer be any danger or fear at Hogwarts.

After searching for the last horcrux for nearly four months we had discovered that it was in Harry's scar.

Working with Professor Snape we were able to create a potion to destroy it.

The final battle at Gaunt Manor had been epic, spells cast left and right, windows shattering and the building crumbling.

Luckily for us, the light had no losses. There were injuries of course, but none that were life threatening.

All the Death Eaters were arrested and taken to Azkaban, and the spies for the light were revealed.

They were The Parkinsons, The Malfoys, The Zabinis, The Notts, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle along with their mothers and Severus Snape.

Family's had celebrated for months afterwards. I had wished I could have been there with my friends and my babies instead of here getting beaten and raped.

* * *

><p>I knew I had people who I could count on if when I left after my birthday in three weeks, but, like any other victim of abuse I was still terrified.<p>

I had developed a great father/daughter relationship with Severus during the war. We had to work together brewing and creating potions.

It was a little frosty at first but we started to relax around each other more and became great friends. We're still amazingly close.

He knew about my friendship with Pansy, though I had yet to tell him about Aiden and Leah. I knew I had to tell him before the rest of the world found out.

He would probably be the cause of John Granger dying a slow and painful death. From what I could tell my real father would have the same reaction as Severus, as would my god father.

I knew they were highly protective of their families. I had seen how they acted around their them at Headquarters and on the battlefield.

Come to think of it, my brother and his best friends would probably react in the same way as I knew they were extremely over protective of Pansy.

She wouldn't stop complaining about how she had to practically stupify them in order to leave for Aiden's third birthday as she wouldn't tell them where she was going.

I just guided her over to the kids where she immediately stopped bitching and smothered them in hugs and kisses.

They really came in useful in that sense, I sound like a horrible mother now, but when we're in Hogwarts her rants can last for up to three hours.

Whilst I, being the ultimate best friend, have to listen to her silently, nodding when it seems appropriate.

Pansy's parents knew about our friendship, I had even stayed at her house a few times when John was gone for a couple of days at a time.

We had asked them not to say anything though, we wanted our friendship to come out with a bang.

Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

><p>I slid out of bed silently not wanting to wake Aiden who was sleeping next to me curled in a ball and sucking his thumb.<p>

I tucked the duvet cover in around his small body so the cold air wouldn't wake him up and kissed him on the forehead.

I peaked into Leah's crib and once satisfied that she would sleep for another hour or so, I padded into the bathroom.

After washing myself and my hair I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

Looking in the mirror I was incredibly thankful that my glamour charm repelled any wounds that were created using muggle methods and objects, so when I took off my glamour charm perminantly any scars that John gave me wouldn't exist anymore.

The only scars I will have are a few cuts and scratches, the gash I have down my side from when Dolohov tried to kill me in the Department of Mysteries, a tiny scar on my neck and and another scar going from my left collarbone to the top of my right breast.

Both of those scars were from the time I was tortured by Belatrix LeStrange in Malfoy Manor.

I ended up with the scar on my chest when she tried to slit my throat but the knife slipped when Dobby dropped the chandalier and she jumped away from me.

"Stupid phsycopathic bitch" I muttered to myself as I ran my finger down the scar.

I dried myself and my hair magically when I heard Leah start to whimper from the bathroom. I threw on the sweats I brought in with me and walked into the room as she let out the first cry.

I picked her up and held her close to me rocking her from side to side.

"Hey there baby girl" I whispered as her crying slowed to small sobs.

She turned her head to the sound of my voice and smiled at me, fisting me hair in her tiny fingers.

"Morning mommy" Aiden said sleepily from the bed. I walked over to the bed and climbed in next to him with Leah still in my arms, and pulled him against my side.

He snuggled up to me and wrapped his small arm around my waist, happy to be close to me.

He was such a momma's boy.

I often wondered if he would still be this close to me if he had a proper dad, not a father/ adoptive grandfather.

I quickly banished that train of thought, if anything was different Aiden wouldn't be who he is today and I wouldn't swap the kindest, sweetest, most loving little boy in the world for anything.

When he was asleep again and Leah content to look around at the scenery, I took out my wand so I could work from the bed.

I accio'ed my clothes for the day from my wardrobe and started packing my Hogwarts stuff into my trunk wth a flick of my wrist.

I watched my clothes fly into my trunk, kissed my little boy on the head and got up with Leah in my arms.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen when I spotted Maria sitting at the table with a fresh bottle in her hand.

"I'll feed her while you get ready for the day" She said with a smile, taking Leah from my arms.

I thanked her and made my way upstairs casting a silencing charm around Aiden when I walked into my room so I wouldn't disturb him.

I slipped on my skinny jeans, my cream top with a gold lace neckline and my gold heels. I threw on my blazer, fixed my glamour charms, did my make-up and looked in the mirror.

I looked so different to what I would normally would llok like going to Hogwarts. I looked more mature I suppose.

I removed the silencing charm and knelt down beside the bed, shaking Aiden slightly. "Wake up sleepy head" I whispered whilst stroking his hair.

"Hi mommy" he replied groggily.

"Hey little man" I greeted him softly "time to get up baby" I told him. I heard him groan, he really didn't want to get up. He held out his small arms to me. "Up" was all he said, still half asleep.

I lifted him up and placed him on my hip. He rested his head in the crook of my neck as we walked downstairs.

I placed Aiden in his high chair and set the dippy eggs and soldiers that Maria made in front of him.

His face lit up as soon as he saw them. I knew he would be covered in egg yolk in the next five minutes.

I flicked my wrist and my trunk flew down the stairs. I shrunk them and put them in my pocket.

I looked over and saw I was right about the eggs. I scourgified him even though I would have to do it again later.

Fifteen minutes later when we were all clean and full it was time for me to leave.

I hugged and kissed my babies and Maria since we had to say our goodbyes at the house. I couldn't risk anyone from Hogwarts seeing them. The questions would be too awkward.

Stepping into the back garden I dried my tears, (thank Merlin for waterproof make-up charms), and apparated to platform 9¾.

* * *

><p>I spotted Harry and the Weasleys almost immediatly. It wasn't that hard to spot a bunch of flaming red heads. I ran over to them and hugged the tightly.<p>

"Hey 'Mione " Harry and Ron said hugging me. I hugged them back excited about the year. "Lets go find a compartment shall we?" Harry said.

"Sorry guys I have to go to the Head's compartment for meeting" I told them with a sly grin."

"You got Head Girl" they shouted and hugged me again. "Congrats 'Mione" Ron said. "Yeah, we're so proud of you" Harry agreed. I thanked them and made my way to the compartment.

As I came to the door I could hear Pansy's voice coming from inside. It was muffled, but I could tell my best friends voice anywhere. 'The Head Boy must be a Slytherin' I mused.

I wasn't prepared for what I would see when I opened the door.

I stepped inside and screamed. "Oh My God! My eyes!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not sure if I'm happy with this or not but meh, what's done is done.<strong>_

_**Please Read & Review. A big thanks to all my reviewers for chapter three.**_

_pillowwolfpup_

_Icelynne_

_BlooDsucKkerR69_

_fredweasleylives_

_Hannah Bowers_

_gemma smells like apple cake_

_sweet-tang-honney_

_mermaidlover101_

_imy321_

_**Xox Glossy10 xoX**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Life Of Lies: Chapter Five  
><strong>**By: Glossy10**

_**Hey! So here is chapter 5. I have this story all planned out and know how I want everything to happen, but I'd like to see how all of you think Hermione's secrets should be revealed. P.M me with your ideas.**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_As I came to the door I could hear Pansy's voice coming from inside. It was muffled but I could tell my best friends voice anywhere. 'The Head Boy must be a Slytherin' I mused._

_I wasn't prepared for what I would see when I opened the door._

_I stepped inside and screamed. "Oh My God! My Eyes!"_

_Now..._

I had just opened my compartment door only to be greeted by a sight I never wanted to see. Ever.

My best friend Pansy Parkinson and her boyfriend of two years, Blaise Zabini were on the floor inside the Heads compartment.

Blaise was lying on his back on the floor, with his pants down around his ankles, Pansy straddling his hips with her back to him.

Her hoodie was thrown across the room, and her tank top and bra were pulled down around her waist with her breasts on show.

Blaise was pulling, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers and thumbs as she swallowed his length, moaning around it and making him groan.

Blaise pinched her nipples hard and bucked his as he came with a groan, releasing into Pansy's mouth as she swallowed every drop and licked him clean.

Pansy looked up at my scream and smirked at me, her mask of supreme bitchiness in place.

"What's wrong _Granger_" She spat my name. Damn, I forgot how good of an actress she is.

"Is our little show too much for your prudish mind to handle."

I laughed at her "No, I just don't want my compartment to be contaminated" I said in a voice just as harsh. "Gods Parkinson don't you have any shame?"

My tone was frosty, as was hers, but I could see the evil glint in her eyes, and her barely contained laughter at Blaise's cautious expression.

I wasn't surprised. Our 'fights' and 'duels' were legendary at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they find out that Pansy and I are best friends.

Blaise looked back at me as he ran his hands up and down Pansy's sides, "She has nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean look at that amazingly sexy body."

He stood up and got dressed, he obviously had no shame either. "I'm going to find Drake. Try not to hex or kill her babe." He told Pansy and kissed her on the forehead before walking out the door.

I put a locking charm on the door and silenced the room before turning to a still half-naked Pansy. As soon as we made eye contact we both burst out laughing.

"The Head's compartment? Seriously Pans? I asked her, she just shrugged her shoulders, whilst fixing her top and bra.

It didn't bother either of us that she was half naked. She had been with me both times when I had given birth, as a terrified thirteen year old girl trying to stay strong for her best friend, but telling me she was never having kids as she held my hand.

For a week afterwards I suddenly became 'ill' and had to stay in a private room with no visitors as I was 'highly contagious'. I was able to keep my baby's for that week before they went home with Maria and John.

During that week Pansy would come to visit me all the time to help me with the babies, and, she just happened to be their favourite person to pee and spit-up on. She was always changing her clothes, so we had seen each other half naked plenty of times.

Pansy started to speak as soon as she was dressed, "We wanted to do something sexual in all of the compartments on the train before we left. We started two years ago, andshould finish in about three hours. Besides, what better do in the _Head's_ compartment than to _give head."_

"You know, sometimes I really wonder why you're my best friend, you are _completely_ off your rocker."

She bounced over and hugged me "Yep, but that's why you love me, I'm your craziest bestest friend."

I laughed and hugged her back, "Just don't let me catch the two of you going at it again or I just might have to gouge my eyes out. The least you could have done was locked the door."

"It's more fun with the possibility of getting caught, you'll just have to knock next time"

"Hey, it's my compartment." I laughed.

"Really, I thought it was Moaning Myrtle's." She said faking shock " Come on Mya who else was going to be Head Girl but you?"

I laughed at her again, I'm always laughing when I'm with her. "So is Blaise Head Boy? Because if he is I want to be able to walk into my common room and not see you two shagging each others brains out."

Her smile faultered slightly, "No" She sighed, avoiding eye contact, "Draco is."

* * *

><p>I was sitting alone in the compartment, listening to my ipod. Pansy had left to go find Blaise and finish what they started two years ago.<p>

A shiver ran down my spine, I would never get the image of them on the floor out of my head. Ever.

The Heads compartment was huge. There was a huge bathroom, a king sized bed, two couches and a small kitchen.

There was a red, gold, green, black and silver colour scheme for Gryffindor and Slytherin, mine and Malfoy's houses.

I couldn't wait to see what the Head's common rooms would look like.

I was lying on my couch in the compartment with my legs crossed at the knees, my head and foot moving to the rhythm of Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield, as I sang along softly, not paying attention to what I was doing, just relaxing when Malfoy walked in.

I didn't hear him as he came in. He touched my shoulder about ten minutes later to tell me that our meeting with Dumbledore would be soon.

I flinched and sat up quickly as he touched my shoulder. He looked at me oddly. "Sorry Malfoy, you startled me." I told him berating myself for being so jumpy.

He looked as if he didn't believe me and opened his mouth to speak again, but I was saved from answering when Professor Dumbledore came in.

We both sat down opposite him at the table. He looked at the two of us and then began the meeting.

"Now, I must start this meeting by saying congratulations to the both of you for making Head Boy and Girl. This year the two of you will be sharing a private common as well as being in charge of the prefect's patrolling schedules."

"The two of you will gather the first years at the platform with Hagrid and lead them to the boats. You will then get the Heads carriage to Hogwarts."

"For the opening feast you will sit at the Head's table that will be placed directly in front of the staff table for this feast only, along with the prefects."

"The prefects this year are all from seventh year and are Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw."

Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff and Ginny Weasley who has been moved up a year due to extra tuition and Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor"

"After the feast you will join Professors McGonagall and Snape at the doors to the great hall they will then show you to the Heads common room."

"I know the two of you have been getting along better since this summer but I feel I must tell you that any fighting will result in the both of you losing your titles."

It was true, we had started being civil to each other after the war.

Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Grabbe and Goyle had come to us one day before the summer at Grimmauld Place.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Neville and I were in the library lazing out and chatting when they had come in and apologised to all of us for the way they had to treat us during school.

We had forgiven them but we weren't exactly friends yet. It was hard to start trying to be friends with someone you had been enemy's with since childhood or who had bullied you for years. Even if they were only acting.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had left us about fifteen minutes ago and Malfoy and I were making small talk.<p>

"So Granger" he turned to me. "How long have you been able to sing for?"

"Since I was little I guess, I wasn't really singing back there, it was more absentminded I suppose. A habit I have to sing along with everything. I somtimes forget that no one else can hear the music." My voice was one thing I actually had confidence in.

"Well you're really good, if you weren't really concentrating there I'd love to hear you sing when you are. You're probably amazing." He smiled at me.

I wasn't used to seeing him smile and it took me by surprise. "Another time maybe, I have to go and see the boys. I'll meet you on the platform."

I walked into the hallway and suddenly realised that I had been civil to Malfoy and he had even complimented me. I shook my head and took out my phone, I was so happy the day I cracked the anti-muggle electronics spell.

I quickly text Pansy and told her to meet me in an empty compartment. The day I taught her how to use a phone was hilarious, I walked down the hallway towards the compartment, with a huge smile on my face thinking about that day.

* * *

><p>I met up with Malfoy on the platform. We quickly directed the first years to the Boats and made our way to our carriage.<p>

The ride to the castle was in silence but I didn't mind, it gave me time to think about mine and Pansy's plans for today. We had let Severus know so he would stop the professors from doing anything.

When we had asked him he had just laughed and nodded at us, once again telling me I should have been a Slytherin with how much of an evil mind I have.

If any student from a year other than seventh year had seen him, they probably would have shit themselves in terror or passed out in shock.

I almost let out a squeal as the castle came into view. I was so happy to be getting back to Hogwarts I was practically bouncing up and down.

Everyone was already in the great hall when we arrived, except the first years of course, but I could see Pansy's disillusioned form in the corner beside the door.

I gave my cloak to Malfoy and asked him to leave it on my chair. I knew that Pansy had given hers to Blaise already. I was glad that we were allowed to stay in our own clothes untill after the feast, it would make this a hell of a lot easier.

Malfoy walked inside and I saw Pansy come up beside me. "Ready?" I asked with a grin. "Yup" she answered with the same expression.

We cast a charm that we had created in third year to make our fake fights and duels more realistic.

The spell made it so neither of us could cause harm to the other, no matter what we did. We felt no pain, nor was their any actuall damage to either of us physically it just looked like their was.

We took a firm grip in each others hair and stared screaming at each other. We knew that everyone would have heard us by now so we pushed into the double doors, causing them to open.

Everyone looked up at the sight of us, they always did, our fights were the best.

We rolled in, now on the floor, still screaming at each other and pulling each others hair, hitting and scratching where ever we could.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Professor Dumbledore starting to stand but Severus wouldn't let him.

We stood up again whilst still fighting. I punched Pansy in the face, satisfied to see the 'blood' pour out of her 'broken' nose and kicked her in the shin.

She yanked my hair as she fell slightly, and then punched me in the stomach when she regained her footing. Everyone was cheering us on and some of the guys were wolf-whistling and yelling out 'catfight'.

They were all shocked when Pansy and I both burst out laughing before linking arms and walking up to the Head's table, our fake injuries still on show.

We sat down beside each other and continued to laugh and chat with our arms around each others shoulders, whilst everyone stared at us, wide eyed and open mouthed.

Other than of course, our favourite Potions Master who let out a deep baritone of laughter which caused several second years to pass out.

Oh yes, our friendship was definitely revealed with a bang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here is chapter 5, my longest chapter yet.<strong>_

_**Please Read & Review, and a big thanks to all my reviewers of chapter 4:**_

_BlooDsucKkerR69_

_pillowwolfpup_

_Icelynne_

_meghan_

_sweet-tang-honney_

_Raynee Dae_

_gemma smells like apple cake_

_MiDniGhtW0lF14_

_AnimatedCharacter_

_mermaidlover101_

_**Xox Glossy10 xoX**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Life of Lies: Chapter 6**_

_**By: Glossy10**_

_**Hey Guys! It's Christmas Eve tomorrow and then Christmas Day. I'm so excited hehe. The one day it's perfectly acceptable to act like a child again.**_

* * *

><p>It seemed like forever before Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the first years.<p>

The hall was still in a shocked silence as they walked in. None of the students had noticed them since they were still staring at myself and Pansy, eyes wide and mouths open.

It was hilarious.

Professor McGonagall stared at us incredulously. We were practically rolling on the floor.

We sat up quickly and started to clap for the first years, our shoulders shaking with silent laughter, soon the rest of the hall came out of their daze and started clapping too.

As the first years reached the Head's table the old three legged stool was placed in front of my seat and the old sorting hat was placed on it.

The old, worn hat opened his eyes and started to sing;

"_Our long dark journey has come to an end,_

_but the drama shall remain._

_A lost child will return,_

_with life changing secrets of her own._

_The child of both dark and light,_

_A Gryffindor and a Slytherin will unite,_

_and finally end the war of the houses."_

Pansy and I sat there with a horrified look on our faces, luckily for us the rest of the hall were too busy whispering and trying to figure out who the person in to song was.

We looked at each other and masked our faces. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the stool and said her usual speech. She lifted the hat and called the first name.

"Anderson, Mona"

The hat took a few minutes before it called out "Ravenclaw".

In the end there was seven new Gryffindors, eight new Slytherins, six Ravenclaws and five Hufflepuffs.

As soon as the hat was taken back to the Headmasters office Dumbledore approached the podium.

He had recovered from his shock of mine and Pansy's little outburst and was now smiling gleefully, pleased with our inter house friendship.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, all our new first years and welcome back to all our older years."

"I am very pleased to be able to say that we can enjoy this year and all future years at Hogwarts without the threat of Voldemort or the dark arts, thanks to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley along with all the fighters of the light."

"All our hard work has finally paid off and there is peace in the Wizarding world for future generations."

Now please enjoy the welcoming feast." He clapped his hands and the tables were filled with delicious foods.

Everyone soon forgot the sorting hat's song as they enjoyed the gorgeous food and chatted about their summers with their friends.

Pansy and I were chatting together when Draco and Blaise leaned over to talk to us. "You both have a lot of explaining to do" Draco said.

I looked down the hall towards the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Ron staring at us. I quickly mouthed later to them and enjoyed the rest of the feast.

There would be a lot of questions later.

* * *

><p>Malfoy and I waited at the entrance to the Great Hall waiting for Professors McGonagall and Snape.<p>

They joined us five minutes later and I swear Malfoy almost passed out when Severus kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tightly.

"Hermione, how are you? I must admit your's and Pansy's little show was quite impressive. Yet again I must say that you are quite the Slytherin."

I laughed at him. "Yes you tell me everytime I do something evil, but anyway I'm good and yourself?

"Very well thank you. Shall we?" He gesture towards the stairs.

I nodded at him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, even if it was quite hard considering my tiny frame and height, and we started off to the Head's common room.

Behind us Malfoy and McGonagall shared a shocked look before following us to the room.

We arrived at a portrait of a young girl and boy playing on a swing set. "Hello" the little girl who was dressed in a pink dress and white socks said to us.

"My name is Victoria and this is my brother Leo. We will be guarding your rooms. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello" I said back to her. "It's nice to meet you two, and you of course Leo."

He smiled and waved at me, he was wearing shorts with a shirt and tie, they looked so cute. Gods I'm such a mommy.

Victoria looked back at us "Password please?"

"Unity" I spoke clearly.

The door swung open and the four of us walked inside.

The rooms were amazing. A medium sized sitting room with lots of couches and a huge roaring fire.

There was a kitchen to the left and a small study to the right with a door connecting to the library. I almost squealed when I saw it.

I walked up the stairs and saw my room. There was a note on the bed. It said that all I had to do was think about the room I wanted and it would become that way.

There was a huge bathroom that connected mine and Malfoy's rooms together. I was a little less happy about that.

I walked downstairs to see everyone sitting on the chairs in front of the fire. Severus spoke first;

"Now there are passages to both of your house common rooms behind the two statues on either side of the fireplace."

"The both of you are allowed to have close friends to stay over on any weekend. But do not let us catch either of you having friends over on a weekday or hosting any wild parties" he said with a smirk and a double meaning.

"Now we must leave you and check on both our houses. Goodnight."

Malfoy turned to me as soon as they walked out the door, "So can you tell Pansy to come here considering the two of you are such good friends" he sneered at me.

He was pissed. I knew he would be. He and Pansy were best friends, along with Blaise and Theo Nott. They were pretty much the same as myself, Harry and Ron.

We all survived the hardest years of their lives together, leaning on each other for support. A bond like that was not easily broken.

"Please don't give her a hard time Malfoy. I begged her not to tell people."

"Fine" he said exhaling loudly. "Just tell her to come here please."

I whipped out my phone and dialled her number. Malfoy looked at me like I had grown a second head. I put my phone on loudspeaker and placed it on the coffee table.

She answered after a few rings and Malfoy nearly jumped out of his skin when he voice rang through the room from the speaker.

"_Hey Girlie! What's up?"_

"Hi Pans" I said "Can you come up to the Heads common room for a while."

"_Sure babes. I'll be there in a few."_

"Cool see you then. Oh, and bring Blaise and Theo with you."

I gave her the directions and hung up. Malfoy looked up at me with his mouth open. "That was wicked" he told me.

"Thanks" I replied and picked up the phone again to call Harry. He answered straight away. I'm guessing he had the phone in his hand waiting for my call.

"_Mione, what happened at the feast?"_

"Hey Harry, will you, Ron and Ginny come to the Head's common rooms so I can explain everything to you."

"_Of course Mione, through thick and thin remember."_

I smiled as tears welled up, that's our catch phrase, although Pansy had borrowed it when I got insecure at times, mostly during pregnancy and labour but we always said it during the war and Hogwarts.

I finished giving him the directions as there was a knock on the portrait door. I said goodbye to Harry and was jumped by Pansy as I opened the door.

She wrapped her arms and legs around me bouncing happily to a song she was singing. I manouvered her to the couch and plonked her down.

"Hey 'Mione" She sang happily.

"Hey crazy flakes" I replied.

"So, are we waiting for Harry, Ginny and Ron to get here?"

"Yup, I cannot be bothered to tell the story again when they could just find out now".

"Hmm, makes sense" she held out her hand to me palm up and I gave her my ipod. We had gotten her one but, with her being the incredibly smart person she is, she forgot it and it wouldn't arrive until tomorrow.

"Seriously how could you forget your ipod? It's like your lifeline!" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders with a devious smirk on her lips. I knew that smirk, and suddenly I didn't like where this was going.

"I was too busy thinking about all the dirty thing I was going to do to Blaise later on the train, and trust me, it was sooo worth it." She finished in a moan.

"Aw, come on Pan's." I whined. "I asked you nicely."

"She laughed at me as she continued searching through my songs. I knew what she was looking for. _Superbass_ by Nicki Minaj and _Moves Like Jagger_ by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera. They were our two summer songs.

"You said '_don't let me catch the two of you going at it again or I just might have to gouge my eyes out' _you never mentioned me talking about it" She said while accio'ing my ipod dock.

I went over and opened the portrait door when I heard Harry's knock. I let them in and we all sat around on the couch's. All gazes immediately turned to me.

"Look, I know you all have a lot of questions but I can't answer them right now nor can I go into detail about our friendship."

"We have been friends since first year. We acted like we hated each other to make the cover more believable and created spells and charms to create fake injuries."

"Both Pansy's and my parents know about the friendship (that was half true, Maria knew but there was no way in hell I was going to let John find out) but we asked them not to say anything".

"We are so sorry that we lied and hurt all of you by keeping it a secret but I didn't want anyone to know and Pansy kept quiet out of loyalty to me."

"I promise that we will give you a better explanation in time but I'm afraid this is all I can do for now, I need to sort out a few thing first."

I looked around at all their faces. Malfoy was the first to speak "Okay" he said simply.

"Okay?" I questioned.

"Yes, okay. The two of you are our best friends and you both happen to link us all together. We survived a war by sticking together and we will continue to do so now."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I saw Pansy launch herself out of her chair and jump into Malfoy's lap, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

He buried his face in her hair and hugged her back fiercely.

After she pulled away I started laughing, "So since we are all here why dont we have a few drinks as a little housewarming."

I waved my wand at my room and bottles of firewhiskey flew down. "I'm impressed Granger." Blaise told me.

"You should be" Pansy told him as she walked over to my ipod dock, "she's awesome".

"I have to second you there Parkinson" Harry said raising his bottle in agreement with Ron and Ginny doing the same.

I laughed at them all, I loved my crazy friends.

Pansy blared S_uperbass _and by the chorus the two of us were up dancing and singing along while everyone watched us, while drinking and chatting.

It was that night that the walls of animosity and hatred built between the two houses came tumbling down.

But man, were we going to have killer hangovers in the morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there is chapter 6. I might be a bit late with my update next weekend because of Christmas but I'll try.<strong>_

_**Anyway I'm still hoping to see some of your thoughts on the whole 'secrets revealing'. **__**Happy Christmas!**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers for chapter 5**_

_gemma smells like apple cake_

_sweet-tang-honney_

_Icelynne_

_pillowwolfpup_

_Animated Character_

_MiDniGhtW0lF15_

_mermaidlover20_

_Gennilouise_

_Red5blood5rose_

_**Xox Glossy10 xoX**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Life of Lies: Chapter 7  
><strong>__**By: Glossy10**_

_**Hey People's. I hope everyone had a happy Christmas and enjoyed themselves. Did it feel like a really weird Christmas to anybody else? Anyway as a present from me we're getting ready to start the drama. So this is my last update of 2011. Happy New Year guys. Have a good one.**_

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day to the worst hang-over ever.<p>

I groggily opened my eyes and quickly shut them again. My head was pounding and I felt like I had been run over by a herd of hippogriffs.

Holding out my arm I summoned a hang over relief potion. Downing the contents I sighed in relief.

When I was finally able to open my eyes without wincing in pain, I slowly looked around the room and almost laughed at the sight.

Ron and I were tops to toes on the giant couch (I'm guessing we enlarged it during the night). Harry and Ginny were spooning on the floor beside us, I think they fell of the couch at some point.

Theo was passed out under the coffee table, covered in _Sharpie's _andmake-up (he really got the short end of the stick).

I slowly got up from beside Ron and walked into the kitchen, "Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee" I chanted to myself whilst looking through the presses, not noticing the person sitting at the table.

"Here, I just made some fresh" Malfoy told me as he handed me a steaming mug of coffee. I sat down opposite him and took a long drink.

"Damn, that's good coffee!" I told him. He smirked at me. "Yeah, I figured the lot of us would need."

I looked around again "Man, we got completely shitfaced last night didn't we?"

"Yup, I didn't know Gryffindors could drink so much." He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, we've had some pretty epic parties. Most of them started drinking when we were in first year. I didn't start until fifth year but, as you know I'm a fast learner."

"I can see that but seriously, wow I'm highly impressed. "

"Thanks Malfoy," it was weird speaking civilly with Malfoy but we all got talking last night and our barriers seemed to fade.

"Look, since the war is over and I'm pretty sure all of us will be hanging out more due to yourself and Pansy being friends, I was hoping that we could call each other by our first names?"

I sighed "You're right Draco, It makes sense to stop childish antics like calling each other by our last names. So, I see that Greg and Vince made it last night."

He looked over at me "Vince and Greg? But yeah anyway they studied a little and came up about midnight, they didn't drink as much as the lot of us so they're probably just asleep not passed out."

"Cool, I can't wait to see the student's and teacher's reactions when they see that they are genius'. It'll be brilliant."

He smiled and laughed "I know, I can't believe they managed to keep up the idiot persona for six years and no one has found out yet."

"We all had to act during the war. It was essential."

He sighed "I know, anyway I really enjoyed myself last night. We should all hang out together again but, with a little less alcohol."

"Oh Definately" I laughed. "Have you seen Theo yet? He's covered in markers and make-up! I'm guessing it was myself and Pansy."

My head shot up and my eyes widened as I looked around. "Yeah the two of you are crazy when you're..You okay Hermione?" Malfoy asked me worriedly.

"Have you seen either Pansy or Blaise this morning" I said hurriedly. "No actually." He said as if he just noticed it.

"Aw Shit, PANSY" I yelled as I ran up to my room, accidentally waking everyone in the sitting room. I opened my door with Malfoy behind me.

Pansy and Blaise were startled awake as the door swung open. The two of them were naked and wrapped around each other, IN MY BED. There clothes were strewn around my room and even the biggest idiot on earth could tell what went on in here last night.

"Oh my Gods, do you two ever give it a rest or are you constantly fucking each other. I mean come on, that's my bed?" I wasn't that pissed off but as I said it was my bed, they still looked pretty funny though.

I was trying to keep a straight face but lost it when Pansy smiled up at me innocently. "Technically it's your fault 'Mione, you did supply the alcohol."

"Oh shut up and get dressed," I said turning to leave. "And for the both of your sakes get rid of the bloody sheets, burn them and get me new ones."

I could hear their laughter echoing around my room as I walked down the stairs to make fresh coffee and give out hang-over relief potions.

* * *

><p>We were all sitting down in the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday morning when the two most stunningly handsome guys walked in.<p>

They were both tall, although one was a little shorter than the other.

The taller boy had spiked black hair and dark brown, almost blackeyes. He was slighter than the other guy but muscular with a chisled jaw line, high cheek bones.*

The shorter guy had very short dark brown hair and light blues eyes. He was well built and muscular with a round face.**

I heard cuttlery hitting the table and looked around to see all the girls mouths open and a few were even drooling.

They started walking towards the Head's table (it was going to be there until after lunch), where myself, Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco and Theo were sitting.

They were about halfways up the hall when I yelled at them "Hey Crabbe, Hey Goyle!" I usually called them Vince and Greg but I figured this would have a greater effect.

They waved at me and kept walking. The cuttlery and mouths of all the guys in the room soon dropped aswell.

Like me, Vince and Greg had glamour charms placed on them when they were seven.

Since they're fathers weren't around much seeing as they were evil bastards, their mothers raised them and started to notice the signs.

The two of them are drop dead gorgeous and child prodigys.

Isla Grabbe and Veronica Goyle both asked Professor Dumbledore to place glamour charms on them.

Everyone knew that Voldemort wasn't gone for good after the first war and they wanted their children protected.

Both of the boys took after their mothers who were both beautiful but, seeing as their fathers were ugly idiots, Voldemort wouldn't expect anything from them.

It would be a great advantage for Voldemort if he had two good looking genius' in his ranks and the light wanted to keep as many children out of the war as possible.

The charms and persona's kept them away from most of the danger.

The only problem with the plan was that the boys had to act like idiots and get bad grades in class. They're still a little pissed off about that but they know it was necessary.

I was alot closer to them then I was to the rest of the Slytherin lads and they came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Damn guys, the two of you look great" I told them as I made them turn around for me to get a better look them.

Greg* (the tall one) was wearing fitted jeans, a casual check shirt with the first few buttons opened, showing off some muscle and converse trainers.

Vince** (the shorter one) was wearing jeans that were a bit looser, nike sneakers and a fitted short sleeved t-shirt showing off his strong arms.

"Thanks Hermione" they both said as they went to sit down at an empty seat.

"I cannot wait to eat a normal amount of food at a normal speed like a normal person" Greg said.

"Your normal or my normal" Pansy asked from beside me, "Because normall to all of you lads is a lot different than what is normal to everyone else."

"She's right you know." I agreed with her.

"Eh, who cares" leave it to Vince to be the laid back one, "When's quidditch starting back again" he asked Draco who is Slytherin team captain.

"I'm not sure, have you heard anything Harry?"

"No, I think it's next week though. Do you want to practice together sometime during the week? He asked.

Draco frowned, "That sounds good but do we have enough for two teams? Hey Pans do you want to play quidditch with us next week?" He yelled down the table.

"Fun practice quidditch or annoying training." She asked him sweetly.

He laughed "Fun, don't worry Pansy we learnt our lesson from last time."

She got her usual 'I did something completely mean and bitchy but totally enjoyed doing it' smirk on her face.

I just burst out laughing as I knew the whole story.

Apparently, they asked her to play quidditch with them and after three hours and quaffle to the head she got pissed off, accio'ed their wands and brooms and hung them from the goal posts from a rope tied around their waists.

For three and a half hours.

The heads of houses came around with our schedules and I saw that Gryffindors and Slytherins had all their classes together. "Sometimes Dumbledores meddling comes in handy." I muttered and we all laughed whilst getting up and heading towards transfiguration with McGonagall.

* * *

><p>We walked into Potions, our last class of the day, exhausted and deliriously happy.<p>

We were all in N.E.W.T level potions class with Severus this year with Daphne Greengrass (Theo's girlfriend) and Lavender along with five Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs.

Greg and Vince got a few odd looks when they walked into the room, as did Pansy and Neville.

Greg, Vince and Pansy had to act like morons to stay safe in Voldemort's ranks. Everybody knew that Draco and Blaise were going to be smart and handsome so they just had to be extremely careful.

I had also been giving Pansy private lessons and so had Severus. Seeing as he knew that she and the boys were smart he let them take any tests we had after classes and kept their results hidden, so that he could show to the other Professors in order to prove that they deserve to be in N.E.W.T level classes.

Neville was asked by Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore to act like an idiot from first year on.

Like Harry he is the other child mentioned in the prophesy and they wanted to make him less of a target yet keep him as a hidden threat.

He is smart, funny, sexy and sweet. He grew up over the last seven years and got extremely hot. He's a complete catch but he belongs to Luna and they are very happy together.

The door swung open and banged against the wall as Severus came in with his robes following behind him.

He turned around swiftly and watched all of us with a sneer on his face. He looked into each of our eyes individually and I saw everyone bar myself and the Slytherins cower in fear. Harry, Ron, Gin and Neville weren't close to him as I am and didn't know it was an act.

In his low deep voice he started to tell us the rules, "This is N.E.W.T level potions. Anyone who cannot keep up with my impeccable standards is to leave the room now. No one? Good. If anybody screws up a potion they will be failed in this class immediately..."

I looked around at my classmates with a smirk on my face, they looked scared shitless. It was _hilarious_ to myself and the Slytherin's as we knew he was bullshitting.

I looked over at him, smiled sweetly and opened my mouth, "Play nice, Professor, you don't want to make someone actually pass out do you?"

He lost it at that moment and started laughing. The class looked at him like he had three extra heads. "I suppose not but it's nice to see I still have it."

"You're crazy" I told him.

"Only a little bit" he laughed, "I'm allowed to be after all the crucio's I received as 'punishment'."

It would seem weird to be discussing the war so openly but all of us lived through and fought in it.

He looked back to the class again "Okay so seeing as our resident know it all bookworm.." I shot him a look "..has just informed you, I'm not trying to scare anyone. I will be a lot less snarky but I need everyone's utmost attention during this class. N.E.W.T level potions are extremely dangerous and need complete concentration. I also would like anyone who needs help to ask me, I want to be there for my students and I also have all of your rightful results and not what you were given in order for me to show Slytherin favouritism." he finished with a grin.

He was actually a fairly good looking man. Since the war ended he had gained a normal amount of weight, muscle and a bit of a tan. He actually fits his nose now and has his hair cut short (mine and Pansy's accomplishment), it's also clean and grease free.

Potions class went fairly fast, it's probably because it was also hilarious. When Harry made a mistake in his potion and Severus actually helped him without being rude, most of the class almost passed out. It was most enjoyable.

As we were walking back the Heads Common after Potions I saw Pansy and Blaise leaving through the front doors of the castle. I figured it had something to do with why both Severus and Dumbledore were whispering to Blaise at breakfast. I just shrugged. She'd tell me about it later.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and I were walking out of the Great Hall together when I heard a scream from beside me.<p>

Harry and Ron barely made it out of the way before Pansy jumped onto me knocking us both to the floor.

"Pansy, did you have to knock us both... Ahh, oh my Gods" I screamed as I noticed a huge sparkly diamond on her left hand.

I squeezed her tightly, I was so happy for her.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the Heads Common room to give us more privacy.

I waved to Harry and Ron, who were still standing there clueless, then I followed Pansy before she pulled my arm off.

We got to the common room as went through the door to find Draco sitting on the couch reading a book.

Pansy kept her ring hidden by holding my hand and used her other arm to point to the door as he looked up, "out" she commanded.

"What?" he asked her.

"Blaise wants to talk to you. He's in the Slytherin common room with Theo, Vince and Greg... now out!"

"Alright, alright" He got up and left.

We started squealing and jumping around as soon as the portrait shut behind us.

I dragged her to my room and bounced onto the bed, casting a silencing charm as I did so in case the boys came back.

"When? Where? Gimme all the details!"

She laughed at my giddyness and sat opposite me staring at her ring. It was gorgeous. It was a silver ring with the Zabini crest in the middle and tiny diamonds surrounding the crest and two medium sized diamonds at either side of the crest.

"Okay but I don't have that long. I have engagement sex with Blaise on the agenda for tonight and, as much as I love you, sex is way more fun"

"I did not need to know that but whatever just get on with it!"

"It was Earlier today, Dumbledore gave Blaise permission to take me out for the evening. He took me to my favourite restaurant in Italy.

The food was amazing and after dessert he stood up and walked over to my side of the table.

I was completely confused at first, but then he pulled the ring box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

_**Flashback (Pansy P.O.V)**_

"_Blaise honey, what are you.." I trailed off as he got down on one knee in front of me and pulled a small square box from his pocket._

"_Oh Merlin" I whispered. Everyone in the room turned to look at us as Blaise placed the box on the table and took both my hands in his._

_Their eyes were_ _already on us from the moment we walked in_ _the Zabini's are the richest family in Wizarding Italy, but now they were definately staring._

_I was completely mortified as I had tears_ _and mascara running down my face. I was running late and forgot the waterproofing charm. Just my luck._

"_Pans.." he started "we have known each other since we were just babies, I remember you would come to the manor and force me and Drake to play either house or dolls with you." I let out a small giggle at that._

"_But, you were always there for me. You comforted me when I was upset about Mya.." I swallowed hard at that but luckily he didn't notice "..and when were we stuck spying in Voldemorts ranks._

_You were my first crush, my first kiss, my first girlfriends and we even lost our innocence together._

_Betrothal or no betrothal I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm so lucky that my parents bethroth me to my soul mate."_

_He let my hands go, picked the box up off the table and opened it, "I love you Pansy Parkinson, with all my heart, will you marry me?"_

_I launched myself into his arms screaming "Yes" over and over again._

_We were given a bottle of the most expensive Italian champagne on the house and finished our desserts._

_After dinner we walked over to the river and sat down on a bench._

"_I only have one request for the wedding" Blaise told me his voice shaking as he stared straight ahead._

_I put one hand on his shoulder and turned his face to look at me with the other. I was shocked to see tears streaming down his face._

"_I want to find Mya. No, I _need_ to find Mya.. I have lost so many years with her. My parents they act like everything's okay to try and help me cope but I know it's not. I can hear my mother cry herself to sleep some nights. I even hear my dad crying with her sometimes. Draco said he would help me look for her. He told me that Lucius never got over having to leave her at the orphanage._

_The only thing that keeps us going is that we know she is safe in the muggle world._

_I want her at our wedding Pans. It's going to be the most important day of my life and I want her to share it with me._

_It's so hard to walk around without her Pans, I feel like a part of me is missing. I.. I just want her back" he forced out and broke into sobs on my shoulder with his arms around me."_

_It broke my heart to hear him say that. I know that Hermione is safer with the Grangers than she would of been if she stayed with the Zabini's._

_It's going to kill Blaise when he finds out what she has been through and then he will probably kill John._

_The only thing that kept me sane was that I knew she would never give up Aiden and Leah for anything._

_I held him and told him to let it all out. "It's okay to be upset Blaise, She'll be closer than you think I promise." I whispered to him as I rubbed his back._

_I little while later he pulled back from me and smiled. I wiped his eyes with the pads of my thumbs and kissed his cheek before casting a clearing charm on his face._

"_Good as new" I whispered._

_He pulled me into his arms and apparated us to the gates of Hogwarts._

_**End flashback (still P. P.O.V)**_

Hermione had tears streaming down her face and was sobbing into her hand when I finished.

I held her in my arms the same way I had held Blaise and rubbed her back.

Her sobs slowly ended and I pushed the hair back from her face,

"I know you're scared Mya, after everything that bastard has put you though it's okay to be scared but neither Blaise, the Zabini's, the Malfoy's, the Nott's, the Crabbe's nor the Goyle's will hurt you or Aiden or Leah. You know you can trust me and I grew up with them and I can tell you that

all of them, especially Blaise love kids."

I rubbed her shoulder as I got up off the bed, "You need to tell them Mya, not straight away but soon."

As I closed the door behind he I heard her quietly whisper "I know."

* * *

><p><em>*Think '<strong>Siva Kaneswaren<strong>' from '**The Wanted**' only a lot less tanned. **(**They're an English band with five of amazingly sexy guys. Check them out on youtube especially their songs **'lightning' 'all time low' 'glad you came'** and** 'personal soldier'** (the last one's slightly cheesy but awesome) P.m me if you like them.**)**_

_**Think** 'Carlos Pena Jr.' **from** 'Big Time Rush' **again a lot less tanned._

* * *

><p><em><strong>..And the first secret is revealed, although most of you probably guessed that she was a Zabini.<strong>_

_**I hope this wasn't too much of an information over load.**_

_**I am proud to say that this chapter is over 1,000 worlds longer than chapter 6.**_

_**Please Read & Review. Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 6.**_

_Red5blood5rose_

_Icelynne_

_mermaidlover101_

_sweet-tang-honney_

_pillowwolfpup_

_AnimatedCharacter_

_CrunchyMunchers_

_imy321_

_tania15_

_**Xox Glossy10 xoX**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Life of Lies: Chapter 8**_

_**By: Glossy10**_

_**Hey everyone! I am so happy that you all liked the last chapter. It felt really weird to write a dramatic Blaise and Pansy scene as I normally give them funny scenes to keep the story lighter and easier to read. Plus, I like a bit of humour in a story. This chapter is dedicated to 'Clazzabear' for being my first reviewer of 2012. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day feeling awful. My nose was blocked, my throat was dry and my eyes were sore from spending half of the night crying.<p>

I dragged myself up out of bed and slowly padded over to my mirror. I look as bad as I felt.

Casting a clearing charm on myself I grabbed my towels and walked into the bathroom.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Draco Malfoy stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist looking like a god.

He had droplets of water running down his chiselled chest, his muscled arms and his strong toned legs.

Of course, I have seen Ron, Harry, Fred and George like that but it's different with them as they are like brothers to me.

I was brought out of my staring by Draco clearing his throat. At first he looked a little shocked to see me staring at his half naked form but then the little bastard smirked at me.

"See something you like 'Mione." he asked me motioning to himself. I still couldn't speak.

My heart was beating rapidly, my mouth was dry and all I wanted to do was run my hands, lips and tongue up his chest and down his arms.

He laughed quietly to himself and opened the door to his bedroom "I'll see you at breakfast."

I was still frozen in horror at what I had just realised. Not only did I like Draco Malfoy romantically, I was sexually attracted to him.

Given my history, being sexually attracted to anyone was a terrifying thought for me. I dropped my towels and ran into my room, shutting the door behind me.

I leant against it trying to catch my breath before sinking down to sit on the floor, using the door for support.

* * *

><p>I had gathered myself up, gotten dressed and went down to breakfast ten minutes later. Draco was already downstairs eating breakfast at the Slytherin table when I arrived at the Great Hall.<p>

He was talking to Blaise, Pansy and Theo when I sat down with Harry. He told me that Lavender had snuck up to the boy's dorms to meet up with Ron last night and the two of them were still worn out from shagging 'till three a.m

I looked past Harry and started laughing in the direction of the Slytherins. Pansy was half asleep on Blaise's shoulder and he had his arm around her eating with the other hand.

She never had been a morning person. It's almost impossible to wake her up in the mornings. When she stays at the Granger's with me I usually just let Aiden jump on her until she decides to get up. Hehe, I'm such a nice person.

I figured that Draco was telling her what happened this morning as her head shot up and her eyes searched for mine, now fully awake.

She made eye-contact with me, a worried look on her face. I smiled back at her to let her know everything was fine. It was definitely a shock to my system but she had enough to be worrying about.

She sighed, gave me a huge smile and a wave. I noticed she didn't have her engagement ring on. I figured they must not want a whole lot of attention just yet.

The rest of our groups joined us just before the owls starting arriving with the mail.

I got my letters first. There was a letter from Maria with an update of how my babies are doing and a drawing from Aiden (I almost started crying at the wonky _'I love you mommy' _written at the bottom in crayon) a copy of _The Daily_ _Prophet_ (it is now a very good and highly respected paper since they gave Rita Skeeter the sack) and a copy of _Witch Weekly_.

I placed both the magazine and the paper down in front of me and then, I started screaming at the tops of my lungs, a huge grin on my face.

There were a few clatters of cuttlery and all noise stopped as everyone turned to stare at me in shock at my outburst.

The students at the tables closest to me saw that I had _The Prophet_ in front of me and started pulling out their own copies. Gasps could be heard all around the room and everyone turned to stare at Pans and Blaise.

If they wanted to keep their engagement on the down-low it definitely wasn't going to happen now.

On the cover of _Witch Weekly_ was a picture of Pansy kissing Blaise with her small hands on either side of his face, her engagement ring was clearly visible and shining in the light.

On the front of _The Daily Prophet _was a picture of Pansy sitting in the restaurant with her hand in Blaise's as he knelt in front her whilst putting the ring on her finger.

Beside the picture it said: _'Italy's most eligible batchelor and one of Britian's most eligible batchelors, Blaise Zabini, was recently spotted in one of Italy's best restaurants with girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. The customers were shocked when Zabini stood up, knelt in front of Parkinson and made a romantic speech. Turn to page 1 of 'The Social Section' for more information.'_

I glanced at Pansy who looked mortified at everyone staring at her but had her ring on none the less.

I quickly flicked to page one and silently congratulated them for making the leading story. All of the Wizarding Worlds elite fought hard to make lead story on that page. I started reading and went pale.

_...Zabini made a romantic speech to Parkinson including calling her the love of his life and his sole mate. Bystanders were confused by the mention of a girl named 'Mya' by Zabini. After the meal the newly engaged couple were seen sitting on a bench by the river and talking. A wizard who heard some of their conversation also mentioned the name 'Mya' coming up several times. Zabini soon became emotional and was comforted by Miss Parkinson, soon to be Zabini. Who is this 'Mya' and why is she so important to Blaise Zabini. Stay tuned to The Daily Prophet for more information._

There was a four page spread of pictures and writing. Some of them during the proposal, one of them kissing, one of them walking hand in hand and one of Blaise crying on Pansy's shoulder with his arms around her.

The Great Hall broke out into whispers with people trying to guess who 'Mya' is. Some of the students just stared at Blaise and Pansy. Even the teachers (minus Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus who knew about the Zabini's situation) were confused.

Pansy and I made eye-contact and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

**Oh. Shit!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short. I know, I'm sorry. It's the shortest chapter after the prologue. I feel terrible but I'm really busy with the holidays finishing so it was either short or none. I promise the next chapter will be normal length.<strong>_

_**I hope you are enjoying this and I want to thank everyone for their support.**_

_**Please Read & Review. Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 8.**_

AnimatedCharacter

Red5blood5rose

Ishika B

pirateKitten11893

pillowwolfpup

Emswarek17

skydancer2ooo

articcat621

Flaere

mermaidlover101

grey eyes lover

sweet-tang-honney

Icelynne

Clazzabear

lia163

_**Xox Glossy10 xoX**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Life of Lies: Chapter 9**_

_**By: Glossy10**_

_**Hey! I am so sorry for chapter eight being so short. I'll try to make it up with chapter 9. I'm also sorry for my late update, I had writer's block. My update's will be less frequent because I have exams this year and need to study. Fun :(**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I sent Pansy a quick text asking her to meet me in the Head's common room ten minutes later.<p>

I was pacing back and fourth in front of the couch when I finally heard her yell the password at Victoria and run inside.

"Thanks Pans" I said sarcastically "Now I'm going to have to change the password, seeing as you just told everyone what it is."

"Oh leave me alone we have to figure this out." she snapped.

I groaned, plonking onto the couch, "You know, I never thought I would say this but my life was a lot less complicated when Voldemort was around."

She let out a humourless laugh, "Yeah, it seems unlikely doesn't it."

We sat together in silence, side by side on the couch. Pansy leaned over and grabbed my hand, still staring straight ahead and spoke to me quietly, "We'll get through it. We've gotten this far Mya, I promise we will get through it."

I leant into her for support as we both let our tears fall, if it weren't for my friends, Aiden, Leah and Pansy I would never have made it this far.

We were broken out of our thoughts by Leo letting us know that the boys were coming. I thanked him and we quickly fixed our make-up and cast clearing charms on our noses and eyes.

Blaise and Draco walked through the portrait to the usual sight of myself and Pansy gossiping on the couch.

"Hey girls" the boy's said as they fell into the other couch exhausted.

"Tired?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hey, the two of you didn't have to deal with a whole pile of teenagers asked question after question all at the same time. Somehow you just left without being noticed. We looked up and you were gone.

"Yeah, you need to work on that."

"Good news though." Blaise said smiling seductively at Pansy. "Dumbledore gave the entire school classes off today to celebrate."

"Nice!"

Pansy then started to get a little antsy and it was literally two minutes before she and Blaise were running out of the portrait, yelling their goodbye's at us.

I turned around to Draco "Do they ever stop?"

"So far, in my experience, no. Not at all. I swear Pansy has a higher sex drive than myself and Blaise put together. And believe me, that's high."

"I'm not surprised."

He looked back over at me smiling slightly "So, do you want to hang around here today? We can meet up with everyone else later."

I smiled back at him, butterflies in my stomach at the thought of spending the day alone with him. "Sure, sounds good."

* * *

><p><em>(Pansy P.O.V)<em>

We ran straight down to the 7th year boys dormitorys, well it was more me dragging Blaise.

Kicking Vincent and Greg out of the room I had just about enough time to lock and silence the room before Blaise's had his lips on mine and his arms on my waist.

I melted into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck as I slipped my tongue into his mouth searching for his.

He groaned and ground his hips into mine to show me the effect I have on him. Heat pooled in the pit of my stomach and I moaned into his mouth.

I lost it at that moment and pushed his shoulders so that his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards onto it. I slowly and sensually unbuttoned my shirt and took off my bra.

I crawled up his body, my breasts swaying and ran my hands up his thighs before grabbing each side of his shirt and yanking it apart, his shirt buttons ripping and flying off in different directions in the process.

I ran my nails down his chest and over his nipples. "Fuck baby" he gasped and thrust his hips upwards. I just smirked at him, that always was his weakness.

"Oh, do you like this?" I whispered in his ear as I did it again. "Gods yes" he breathed.

I kissed him again and he flipped us over and settled between my thighs.

He nipped at my collar bone and placed butterfly kisses from my temple, down my neck and across my chest before sucking my nipple into his mouth.

He rolled it between his teeth and brought his hand up to massage my neglected breast.

I was writhing and moaning beneath him as he brought his hand down my stomach and ran a finger over my clit, before slipping it inside me.

He quickly found my g-spot and added another finger before curling them against my sweet spot. I cried out as I came, shaking slightly.

Soon we were both completely naked. Blaise lined himself up with me and rubbed his swollen head against my dripping pussy.

"Do you want it baby? Tell me how much you want it!" he whispered in my ear as he slipped just the tip in, it felt so good.

"Gods I want it, give it to me Blaise, I want your big hard cock in my tight little pussy. Please baby!"

On that he thrust in until he was fully sheathed in my heat. He stayed still for a minute to let me adjust to his length and girth before rolling his hips and thrusting. He built up a steady pace, "Faster, harder, Oh Gods Blaise!"

The headboard was banging into the wall with every thrust. I came hard, stars clouding my vision and moaning out my delight. He groaned, spurting his seed deep inside me and collapsed on top of me.

"That.. was.." I panted, Blaise rolled off me so as not to crush me, I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Amazing" he finished.

We layed there for a while, just basking in the afterglow when Blaise shifted and turned towards me.

"You're very protective of Hermione aren't you?" he asked me randomly.

"Of course I am, she's my best friend."

"I know that it's just, Hermione is strong and independent. She doesn't really need it, maybe you should focus on yourself for a while."

I bit my lip nervously, which of course he instantly picked up on. "Hey, you can tell me anything you know that babe."

"Hermione hasn't had a very good childhood, I'm her escape. I really can't tell you anything more than that, it's not my story to tell."

He looked a bit shocked. "But she always seems so..."

"Looks can be deceiving Blaise, and Hermione is a _very_ good actress."

I snuggled deeper into his arms, thinking about my answer, 'looks can be deceiving', "Yeah" I thought, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><em>(H.P.O.V)<em>

Draco and I were arguing about the properties of _polyjuice potion _when there was a knock at the portrait.

Draco got up from the couch and let Greg and Vince in. I saw them and laughed, "Pans kick you out?"

They flopped down on the couch across from me, "Yeah, how did you know?"

I wasn't the first time she kicked the lads out of their dorm. "She's my best friend, I know how she is".

Vince just shrugged, "Yeah well were used to it by now. Hey can I borrow your Transfiguration book? I was studying when she came."

The lads lost it at his obliviousness to what he had just said and I struggled to keep my laughter from bubbling to the surface.

"Hey! It's not funny, she came into the... oh shut up."

"Okay, okay we're finished and go ahead, the book's on my desk." I told him not thinking about it.

"Thanks" he replied running off up the stairs. He came back down a few minutes later with a look of confusion on his face. "Hey 'Mione, are those your siblings with you in the frame on your desk?"

Shit, I had completely forgotten about that picture of us. It was taken by Pansy a few weeks before school started at Aidens third birthday. I was sitting in an armchair, with Leah giving a huge toothless grin as I held her on my lap. Aiden's face was covered in icing and fresh cream as he sat on the arm of my chair, leaning into me with his arms around my neck. I had my arm around his back with the cake on the table in front of us (minus a three-year-old's fist sized chunk).

It's one of my favourites pictures of us. We're genuinely happy in it.

"Yeah, my brother Aiden and my sister Leah."

"They're cute, how old are they?"

"That picture was taken at Aiden's third birthday at the start of August and Leah's only six months old."

Draco looked shocked "Wow, the three of you look so alike. How come you never told us about them?"

I shrugged trying to act natural "I didn't want them to become targets for the Death Eaters in the war. Harry and Ron don't even know about them. I told Pansy, but we all know that she would have found out by herself anyway. The girl knows everything."

Draco groaned, "_Tell_ me about it. I'm the one who convinced Blaise to buy _Playwitch_ magazine and basically got him hooked on them."

I burst out laughing. This story could not end well for the lads.

"It's not funny! She stormed into our dorms at about midnight one night, pulled our stash from our hidden spot and started yelling at him. We were all shocked, mainly at her knowing where we kept them. She turned on me afterwards and started hitting me with a rolled up copy of one of the magazines."

Greg continued the story for him, "the funniest part though, was when it accidentally slipped from her grip and dropped open on the centre fold. She started at it for a minute, licked her lips, picked it up and grabbed Blaise's hand before dragging him up to the astronomy tower.

He was full on laughing at this point so Vince finished it. "I can still him yelling 'but Pansy, I'm only in my boxers and it's fucking cold out.' Of course her only answer was to tell him to 'shut up and that he wouldn't be wearing them for much longer anyway'."

We all laughed at them, "Yeah I'm not surprised. Did you know they've done it on every compartment in the Hogwarts Express."

They looked slightly shocked. "Seriously? No wonder we could never find them."

"You did not want to walk in on them. Trust me, I've been there, plenty of times."

We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and chatting whilst I tried to ignore the feeling of Draco's arm, resting on the back of the couch behind me.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Theo and Daphne joined us for dinner in our common room.<p>

Blaise and Pansy hadn't made it up yet. No surprises there.

We (Harry and I) decided to make pizza for dinner as Theo, Daphne, Lavender, Greg, Vince and Draco had never eaten it.

We thought we should make it from scratch... bad idea. At the end of the dough making process Draco and Lavender were covered in flour. Daphne had olive oil all over her hair and Theo was soaked with water.

After having a good laugh, Harry and I kicked them out. Twenty minutes later the pizza was ready and the smell around the commons was incredible.

I set the pizza on the coffee table, which we were all sitting around and everyone grabbed a slice.

There were moans and groans from every person in the group. "This is awesome guys" Theo told us, grabbing another slice.

There were nods of agreement from the rest of our friends, their mouths too full to talk. Harry and I just smirked as we settled back into our chairs.

A few minutes later I heard the protrait door open and Pans and Blaise fell in laughing their arses off.

Blaise hair was slightly tousled where as Pansy's was all over the place. Their clothes were rumpled and weren't on properly so I'm guessing they were 'interrupted'.

Pansy stopped laughing when she saw what we were eating, "pizza" she yelled and dived for the table.

Grabbing a slice in each hand she decided to plonk herself into my lap, I was used to it (Aiden, Pansy _and_ Ginny) so it didn't knock much out of me.

She took a bite of her pizza, threw back her head and moaned loudly "Mmmm this is better than sex." I burst out laughing, she's so dramatic.

"Hey" Blaise yelled but even he had an amused look on his face. She at least had the decancy to look sheepish, "Don't worry baby, sex with you is so much better."

He smirked and settled back into his chair, "So what's got you two all giggly?" Daphne asked.

"Oh it's nothing" Pansy said lightly. "Nothing?" Blaise laughed, "I wouldn't call Flitwick walking in on you giving me head in the astronomy tower nothing."

"Oh my Gods." Ginny exclaimed, "What did he say? Did ye get in trouble?"

"Nope, he fell into a dead faint as soon as he saw us. I think it may have had something to do with him being eye level with my waist."

We laughed for a while before Greg brought up the photo on my desk. "So 'Mione, do you want to tell them what we discovered today?"

I looked at all the curious faces around me and sighed, "Yeah.. so.. am, I happen to have.. a little brother and sister."

"What?" Ron asked, "Did you just say you have a brother and a sister?"

"Am yeah.. please don't be mad at me I just wanted to keep them safe in the war."

Harry came over and gave me a hug. "It's ok 'Mione," he told me "you did what you had to do."

"Do we a least get to see a picture?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," I smiled. Vince accioed it from my room and handed it to her. "Wow, they look so like you."

"So I've heard." I smirked in Draco's direction feeling lighter. They know that Aiden and Leah exist now. That's one secret out. It's not much, but it's something.

* * *

><p>After everyone left, Draco and I were washing up the dishes at the sink. We were just messing about and chatting when I decided to splash him with some soapy water.<p>

He face was hilarious and he was frozen in shock before he grabbed the sponge and squeezed all the water out over my head.

I retaliated by grabbing a cup full of water and throwing it at him.

By the end of our little water fight we were soaked from head to toe. Draco grabbed both my wrists and pinned me against the counter.

He was looking straight into my eyes and my head was spinning. He ran his fingers up my arm before closing them around my neck and pressing my lips to his.

The kiss felt amazing but when I went to move my arms to his neck my thoughts immediatly went to how complicated my life was and how I was lying to him.

I tensed up. He let go of me and took a step back, "Are you okay?"

"We can't do this Draco." I whispered.

"Sure we can." he tried to argue but I stopped him.

"No, we can't." I told him as I ran a hand through my hair. "My life is way too complicated right now and I don't want to drag you into the mess. I'm so sorry Draco." I whispered and ran up the stairs before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p>I called Pansy as soon as I was in my room with the door locked and the room silenced.<p>

"What's up?" she answered happily, I guess I wasn't interupting her 'alone time' with Blaise.

"Are you alone?" I asked her. "Yeah, why?"

"DRACO KISSED ME" I yelled down the phone.

"Hey! thank you from blowing out my ear drums.. wait WHAT" she asked happily. Damn, there's something wrong with her.

"Yeah, we were messing in the kitchen when he pinned me to the counter and kissed me."

"Oh my Gods what did you do?" I could practically see her bouncing up and down.

"I told him my life was too complicated and then I ran to my room."

"What did you do that for?" She yelled in outrage.

"Oh, I don't know perhaps because it is too complicated."

"Who cares, you should go for it. I mean look at Draco I mean he is hot."

"I don't know Pans?" I was uncertain, but he definately was hot."

"Look, think about it tonight and you can deal with it tomorrow okay? You need some happiness in your life too.

I guess she had a point.

* * *

><p>The next day I avoided Draco as best I could. I spent lunch in the library thinking about what Pansy said to me last night.<p>

Pansy found me sitting at a desk in the library a few minutes later. She handed me a bag with a sandwich and some pumpkin juice.

"You have to eat something." I thanked her and we sat in silence for a while. "I think I'm going to go for it." She looked up as I said it.

"It's a good idea, I mean you can't keep everything to yourself for much longer or you will break down. I'm worried about you."

"I know" I told her. I love you Pans."

"I love you too sweetie." We heard footsteps coming towards us and I looked up to see Draco standing there.

"I'll just leave you too alone." Pansy said as goodbye before she walked off.

"Look Hermione, I really like you." he said looking down, "I've gotten to know you and I've learned so much about you since school started. I don't think I've ever really liked anyone as much as I like you. I know you said your life is complicated and you don't want me dragged into anything but I really don't care about any of that stuff. I just want to be with you."

"Okay" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Okay?" he asked surprised.

"Yes" I got up from my chair, threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him as he ran his tongue along the seam of my lips.

I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in seeking out mine. We battled for dominance which he let me have in the end.

The kiss was heated and passionate. I really enjoyed it.

We broke apart for air and he rested his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes intently.

"Will you join me for dinner in Hogsmead tomorrow beautiful?"

"Yes" I whispered against his lips before we kissed again.

We never knew that someone had been watching us the entire time.

* * *

><p><em>(Astoria G P.O.V)<em>

How dare that little bitch steal _my_ Draco.

If she thinks he's going to fall for her she's crazy. What you the pureblood Slytherin prince want with a filthy little mudblood like her?

I heard her and Pansy talking about her having a breakdown. Oh I would love to see that.

I knew exactly how I could make it happen. If only I could find a spell to do what I needed.

I walked over to that old librarian woman and told her what I wanted a book for.

She told me where to go and I walked off without even saying thank you. Why should I? She's only a servant to the swots of the school.

I found the spell I wanted and walked out of the library with a smirk on my face.

Draco's mine and tomorrow at breakfast would show that little whore.

Oh yes, tomorrow would be a fun day.

* * *

><p><em>(H.P.O.V)<em>

We were sitting in the Great Hall the day one of my biggest secrets was revealed.

I had a bad feel that day that I hadn't been able to shake off. I got up deciding to send a letter to Maria and see if everything is alright with my babies.

As I was walking down the centre of the hall I saw Astoria Greengrass stand in front of me, blocking my path.

"Can I help you?" I asked her wanting her to leave me alone. I don't hate many people, but she is a complete pain-in-the-arse bitch.

"Stay away from Draco you man stealing whore!" She spat at me. I really _really_ hate her now. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Excuse Me?" I spat back.

"You heard me, Draco. Is. Mine! Got it?"

"You really think Draco belongs to you don't you. . Damn, I knew you weren't exactly the smartest crayon in the box but, come on!" I stepped closer to her until we were standing eye to eye. "Grow up, Greengrass. Draco never was nor will he ever be, your's. Now get the hell out of my way."

The students in the Great Hall were cheering for me as I pushed past her, Draco was cheering the loudest. It was about time someone got her out of her fantasy world.

Everyone was cheering so loud that no one saw Astoria take out her wand. She yelled at me when I was about ten steps away from her. She had her wand hidden slightly in the crease of her robe so I didn't seen it.

"You think you're so perfect don't you Granger. You think you're so clever. You thought no one was in the bathroom two days ago. I saw you apply a glamour charm. What are you hiding, bitch?"

The colour drained from my face as she continued to smirk at me.

"Oh, I've gotten it right haven't I? What is it Mudblood? I'm sure those tits of yours are fake. Or is it just so you don't have to show your hideous face everyday?"

The thoughts were running through my head so fast that I never heard her whip out her wand or cast a spell on me. _**(A/N.**__** i was going to end it here, but that's too mean.)**_

It was a glamour removal charm. It wasn't strong enough to remove my identity charm, but it removed my glamour charm and left me standing there in my bra and knickers.

Everyone around me gasped, the teachers looked horrified and even Astoria looked shocked, of course that didn't last long. She was still bitch.

The entire room was frozen and staring at me. Of course they were, my injuries were extensive.

I had bruises all over me. Some black, some purple and the older ones a faded yellow. I had a gash running from the side of my right breast down to my right hip bone, curtesy of Dolohov and the two gashes on my throat and chest from Bellatrix.

I also had all my injuries from John. The worst ones being the word 'BITCH' carved across my chest and 'WHORE' carved into my back. Luckily for me and my babies, he never carved on my stomach.

Along with them were cuts, scratches, burns (some from a taser John managed to get his hands on and some from cigarettes), whipping scars and marks from chains and other restraints.

The scars that the students were staring at most though were the silvery stretch marks across my stomach and the few visible at the sides of my breasts. As well as my c-section scar from Leah, (she was in breach position and it would have been too dangerous to deliver her naturally like I had with Aiden."

I also had a small bit of baby fat left on my stomach from having Leah that I hadn't had a chance to work off yet.

I wrapped my arms around my middle, hiding my baby fat and let out a sob.

Pansy jumped out of her seat at was at my side in an instant, pulling her cloak around me blocking me from the horrified eyes of my piers.

She wrapped her arms around and was guiding me towards the doors, with our friends getting up to follow us.

We were almost there when the doors swung open and Professor Dumbledore rushed in looking around frantically.

The students immediately became incredibly worried at seeing the usually calm and jolly headmaster, so distressed.

"Ah Miss Grane.. Miss Granger, Oh my.. I need you to come to the Hospital Wing with me please. There's been an accident."

The colour drained from my face again as I ran out the door after him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again I am so sorry for my late update. I'm also sorry if there are some errors as it's 4.23am and my eyes aren't focusing properly I'm so tierd.<strong>_

_**I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. I hope this chapter makes up for it, especially as I was so nice and gave you all lots of drama.**_

_**Please Read & Review. Thanks to all my reviewers for chaper 8. I love you all.**_

_AnimatedCharacter_

_pillowwolfpup_

_Hannah Bowers_

_sweet-tang-honney_

_articcat621_

_supernaturalNUT_

_Red5blood5rose_

_Icelynne_

_Bleeding Pages_

_Magic of Twilight_

_TheGirlWhoChangedTheWorld_

__

_**Xox Glossy10 xoX**_


	11. AN

I have gotten a message and I would like to say, yes, I am continuing this story. Don't worry. I know there's nothing worse than getting really interested in a story only to have the author leave it incomplete.  
>I am doing Pre'sMocks right now so I'm kinda swamped at the moment. I hope to have an update by the 3rd of March but it may be between the 3rd and 10th. Unfortunately I may only be able to update once a month until after June 14th.  
>Please bear with me and continue to enjoy 'Life of Lies'.<p>

Thank you.

Elle X'


	12. Chapter 10

_**Life of Lies: Chapter 10**_

_**By: Glossy10**_

_**Hey! I'm so sorry about the delay but PRE'S ARE OVER.**_

_**Bad news though, I had IRISH AURALS this week. Even worse, I have FRENCH AURALS next week. Ugh.**_

_**Anyway, I just want to say happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone and this chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer **_**articcat621.**

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>I ran to the hospital wing as fast as lightning, the gang following behind me.<p>

I burst through the doors to find a sight I never wanted to see. Leah was happily lying in a transfigured crib, kicking her little feet in the air. But it was the sight of Aiden that almost killed me.

He looked so small in the huge hospital bed. Maria was sitting in the chair beside his bed clutching his hand. She was covered in blood, although it didn't look like it was her own.

Aiden's arm was in a sling, his nose broken and bleeding and he had a huge bruise on his forehead, but he was smiling and laughing happily.

"Mummy!" he yelled as he saw me. I ran over and pulled him into my arms, cradling him on my lap.

"Mummy?" I heard Harry whisper.

Pansy ran past him and over to Leah's crib, lifting her out and holding her close relieved that she was unharmed.

"What happened?" she asked Maria.

"John was really mad when he came home today, he tried to hurt Aiden and Leah. I heard her screaming from the kitchen. I grabbed the knife I had been using and ran in. He hit him and I snapped I stabbed him. He came after me again and Aiden stunned him using accidental magic."

They all looked at Aiden in shock. "What happened then?"

"The aurors showed up. They traced his magic, they said something about his power levels being extremely high. They took John to St. Mungo's for treatment before they lock him in Azkaban."

I looked up at her, hope shining in my eyes, something that had been missing for several years. "It's over?"

"Yes sweetheart, it's over."

Pansy squealed and threw her free arm around me. I was still sitting there in shock at the news. It was finally over.

* * *

><p>I asked the boys to wait for us in the Heads commons while Madame Pomfrey finished checking over Aiden and Leah.<p>

After getting a clean bill of health, Maria, Aiden, Pansy, Leah and I made our way back to the common room.

I was really nervous about telling the boys because I knew they would want to kill John after everything he did and I didn't want them to end up in Azkaban for murder.

When we got inside the room I saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince waiting for us.

I had asked Professor Dumbledore, who had heard the entire story from Maria, not to tell Remus or Severus about the kids or my life.

I wanted to tell them personally as I knew they would be upset and think that I felt that I couldn't trust them enough tell them, and I didn't want them to be even more upset that I didn't tell them in private.

I walked in and sat down with Aiden, who had finally worn himself out and fallen asleep in my arms on the walk here.

I layed him across my lap with his head in the crook of my arm. Pansy took a seat beside me with Leah wide awake on her lap.

"Okay, so, I know you all have alot of questions for me but please just let me but please just let me explain first and then you can ask. First of all, I'm sorry that I kept all of you in the dark about my life but I felt that it was for the best."

"But 'Mione we could have helped you." Harry interrupted in a pleading voice.

"Please Harry." I whispered. "Just let me finish." I cleared my throat.

"Secondly, I don't want any of you to put any of the blame on Maria, she was just as much a victim in this as I was. If it wasn't for her I would probably be dead by now and so would Aiden and Leah.".

I looked around the room and after receiving nods from everyone I continued on.

"John and Maria are both purebloods who went into hiding from Voldemort. A few years into their hiding, Maria thought it would be a good idea to adopt a child from a muggle orphanage to make their covers securer."

"It was okay in the beginning, John was an excellent husband and father, but the I started to show signs of accidental magic. It was only small things like breaking bowls or cups. Maria had covered for me, saying that she knocked them off the counter or other excuses."

"They worked until one day when I was five I levitated a toy off the floor and into my arms. John went mad. He yelled for a while and then stormed out."

"It was then that he started to hit me. He drank all the time. He got fired from his job and he started hurting me and Maria. I could handle it though, it wasn't too bad."

I could see Ginny, Pansy and Maria sitting with tears in their eyes. I knew it was especially hard for Maria and Pansy as with every sentence I said they would relive everything that happened.

All of the boys were visibly shaking with anger. I could only imagine how they would react to my next piece of information.

"Then, one day when I was ten I was sitting in my room singing when I heard my door slam open. I didn't hear him come in because the music was too loud. He was _so _angry. He had forbidden me to sing but I still did when he left the house."

"He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me down the stairs and to the door to the basement. He threw me down the stairs and followed after me. It was then that I got a look at the room. There was stone walls, a huge bed in the middle of the room and chains and whips covering the walls."

"I tried to get away but I had sprained my ankle during the fall. He threw me on the bed and he... he raped me.

*SLAM*

I looked up to see that Harry had gotten up from his chair and slammed his fist into the wall. I flinched at the anger radiating from him. Even though I knew he would never hurt me, the flinching was almost like a habit these days.

I shifted the sleeping Aiden off my lap and onto the chair before getting up and walking over to where he was standing, blood running down his split knuckles and breathing heavily. He was completely zoned out.

I guided him over to the empty armchair. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in as I shoved him into the chair.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap, crying into my shoulder and whispering "I'm sorry" into my ear over and over again. He held onto me as we both let our tears fall.

After a few minutes he pulled back and wiped my eyes with the pads of his thumbs. I turned back to the group and took a deep breath as Harry wrapped his arms around my waist for support.

"It happened regularly after that. It was during Christmas in third year when I got pregnant with Aiden. I couldn't have an abortion and I knew I wouldn't be able to give him up for adoption when he was born.

"I told Madame Pomfrey and she helped me through the pregnancy. She was the only person beside Pansy who knew about John's abuse and the pregnancy."

"In the end he was born five weeks premature. Luckily, John had gotten a job and was out on business at the time and didn't know I was in labour. Maria flooed Poppy to the house and the called for Pansy."

"She stayed by my side the entire time. Even if she was completely freaked out, screaming that she was never having children and even though I broke three of her fingers."

There were a few laughs from around the room as Pansy winced at the memory.

Ron looked thoughtful for a minute, "What about the bump? I mean you're tiny and it probably wasn't easy to hide."

"I wasn't too bad. I used a glamour charm during both pregnancies and my robes had charms on the to hide my bumps.

"How old is Leah?" Greg asked. "She can't be more than a year old."

"She's six months. She was born the week I was mysteriously ill and had to stay in the hospital wings without visitors. She was in breach position so I had to have a caesarean esarian section. I healed alot faster than a muggle would have but I was still sore for a week or two."

"And you cried for a week after you were released." Pansy smirked.

"Shut up Pans, so did you."

I sighed again "I know that they weren't conceived through the best of circumstances but I wouldn't change them for the world." I looked down and whispered "please don't hate me."

"We could never hate you." Vince replied. "You did what you had to do to protect your family. Half of us were spies Hermione we've all done it in some way, shape or form."

He opened his arms to me and I climbed into his lap, hugging him tightly. I had such amazing and understanding friends. Now all I had to do was tell Remus and Severus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, here is chapter 10. I'm sorry for the delay and the length. I'm not too sure about this chapter so let me know what you think.<strong>_

_**Please Read & Review. Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 9.**_

_**sweet-tang-honney.. **StandardAngelChild21..** supernaturalNUT..** rogueXmagneto..** pillowwolfpup..** kiwi541..** Violent Moon..** asjkasdf.. **AnimatedCharacter..** Icelynne.. **Hannah Bowers..** RealityContinuesToRuinMyLife..** Emswarek17..** George-Weasley-lover1234..** Doodelio-kid..** Iluvdolphins.. **articcat621..** ellie1788.. **justareader..** Hpobsessed01.. **lilyhugo17.. **TheGirlWhoChangedTheWorld.. **ariah23.. **Shikuroaka.. **Whoever..** danya250_


	13. Chapter 11

Life Of Lies: Chapter 11

_****I'm back! Hello my wonderful readers. I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been so busy. I had my exams, a few close relatives have been sick and my cousin had ****_****triplets ******_**s**_**__**o I've just been all over the place. I hope you like this chapter. I've also uploaded an original piece onto fictionpress under glossy10 if any of you would be so kind as to read & review. Thanks a million!**__

**_**Enjoy!**_**

* * *

><p>Everyone but Maria and Draco left about an hour later, when Leah started to cry. Saying her goodbyes to everyone, she walked up the stairs to her room.<p>

She transfigured a simple cot out of a drawer in her room and started to walk around the room, gently rocking Leah and humming softly to her little girl.

Leah fought against her drooping eyes for as long as she could, but soon gave in and fell asleep. After placing her in the crib, Hermione cast a quick monitoring charm around the room, to let her know if Leah woke up.

Going back downstairs, she saw that Professor Dumbledore had entered the room and Draco had left. She made a quick mental note to talk to Draco later, he had been acting weird ever since she told the truth to everyone.

As she looked at Professor Dumbledore and Maria talking, the twinkle in his kind blue eyes told her that he knew who Maria really was. It amazed her and also creeped her out a little how Dumbledore seemed to know everything.

"Hermione, how are you feeling my dear?" He asked as she entered the room.

She walked over to the couch where Aiden, who must have dozed off while she was upstairs, was sleeping soundly. Sitting down next to his head, she gently stroked his hair, knowing that it relaxed him.

"Surprisingly okay, considering the circumstances, everyone has taken the news better than I had thought they would well, apart from Harry punching the wall. Ask me again after I tell Remus and Severus." She sighed rubbing a hand down her face.

She really didn't want to face them yet. It was only fair that they knew but she knew that both of them would be extremely angry.

Maria's head snapped up at the sound of Severus' name. "Severus, as in Severus Snape?"

"Yes" Hermione answered, "I keep forgetting that we could never talk about Hogwarts back in that house, but Professor Snape's the Potions Master here at Hogwar..."

"Severus works here" She was cut off by Maria. She looked hopeful, with almost a pleading look in her eyes.

"Did you know him at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Maria never really talked about Hogwarts. Now that she thought about it, Maria never talked much about her life before at all.

"Yes, I believe you knew him quite well, am I right Ms. Thorpe? Maria smiled slightly.

"How did you guess?"

"You still look very much the same, my dear. Eye colour and hair colour doesn't change much to your appearance. Although I am happy that it is all you have changed. Twenty years in hiding can cause people to lose themselves."

She smiled sadly, "I can only hope that I am the same person I was twenty years ago."

Hermione got up off the couch and walked to where Maria was sitting in the armchair beside the fire. "If the person you were twenty years ago was kind and loving, then you are definitely the same person. You are an amazing woman, and I love you like my own mother."

She grabbed Hermione in a bear hug, clutching onto her as if just to hold herself together a little longer, as tears started to run down her face.

"I love you too sweetheart. You and my two beautiful grandchildren."

A few minutes later Maria released her and started to dry her tears when Dumbledore spoke again.

"There has been quarters added on beside the Head's quarters, Ms. Thorpe. Do you mind if I call you that?"

Maria smiled at the wizard "Please call me Jane, or Ms. Thorpe if you insist but please not Mrs. Granger."

"Of course Jane, but I must insist that you do the same, after all you are no longer a student here. Now, you can stay in the quarters next to the Head's common for as long as you wish. This door here, connect the too common rooms." He pointed to a new door in the corner.

"Now, I shall retire to my chambers for the night, after all it has been quite and eventful and tiring day. Please do try to get some rest tonight." He said as he walked out of the portrait. "Goodnight."

Hermione turned to the other woman as the portrait shut, "Jane Thorpe. I like that name much more than Maria Granger."

"I think I will be returning to my own name now. After all there is no need to hide anymore." She pulled Hermione into a hug and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to the connecting door.

"Please don't wait too long to tell the truth Mya, you have a brother and parents out there who worry about you every moment of the day. Now, take Professor Dumbledore's advice and get some sleep. I can tell that tomorrow is going to be a busy day." She closed the door softly behind her.

She gently lifted Aiden off the couch and carried him up to her room, transfiguring some pajamas and changing his clothes. She enlarged the cot so that it would be big enough for the two of them and gently placed him under the covers. Then after getting herself ready, crawled into bed.

She quickly cast a charm over her two sleeping babies to ensure that they weren't interrupted in their sleep and let the exhaustion of the day wash over her giving in to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>She was running through a house, it was dark and damp and the floorboards creeked and rattled under her feet. There was someone following her. Someone bigger.<em>

_She was terrified, she didn't know where she was going, where she had come from or why she was there._

_Fear seeped into her bones, she looked down at her hands and saw a tiny blue blanket between her fingers. It was Aiden's. Her babies. Where were they. She couldn't find them._

_She kept running until she got to a door, the ground was muddy by her feet but she wasn't outside. She heard the footsteps getting closer so she opened the door and ran inside only to stop dead in her tracks._

_There infront of her were two fresh graves with Leah and Aiden carved into the headstone's. She let out a scream and broke down in hysterics, collapsing on the ground._

_She heard the footsteps right behind her but didn't care, she sat there crying for her children and let the shadow wash over her._

Hermione woke up suddenly and screamed when she saw Draco standing over her. He looked horrible. Deathly pale and scared. Of course he was, he was enjoying a nice dream involving Hermione when he was woken up by the woman herself screaming.

He rushed into her room, not caring that he was in only his boxers and saw her thrashing about on the bed. She was screaming and sweating. He tried to wake her up but he wasn't able to.

Finally she sat up in the bed shaking and panting, only to scream again when she saw him. After finally realising who it was she grabbed onto him and burst into tears.

He gently rubbed her back as she broke down in his arms, whispering quietly to her and trying to get her to calm down.

"He.. He killed my babies" she finally choked out. He continued to hold her, realising that she had dreamt that her.. her.. _he_ had killed the two people she loved most in the world.

"I.. couldn't.. do.. anything" she hiccupped. "I'm supposed to protect them and I failed. I couldn't stop him. I was so scared that he would hurt one of them. If we left he could've found us. He was always so angry. And I left them there and came to school. I'm horrible person, I should've saved them." She cried.

It suddenly clicked with him that this wasn't just about a bad dream. She blamed herself for _him_ hurting Aiden. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, gently wiping the hair from her face.

"Hey, look at me" he whispered gently "You are _not_ a horrible person Hermione, you are a great person and from what I've seen today, a wonderful mother. Those two beautiful children over there absolutely adore you. None of it is your fault."

She looked down at the bed again and Draco gently lifted her chin with his finger forcing her to look at him. "Those children are going to be amazing because you are their mother. You're strong, intelligent and beautiful. An excellent role model. Never doubt yourself."

"I don't know why I feel so comfortable around you" she whispered. "I'm never scared when I'm with you."

Draco leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, loving kiss. When they broke apart Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me. I feel safe when you're here."

He smiled and climbed in behind her as she scourgified the sheets, making sure not to touch off her. She slowly grabbed his arm and pulled it over her waist, making him to spoon her. She snuggled into his warm embrace, feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Draco" she whispered.

"Goodnight beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Maria is now Jane.)**

**_Again I'm so sorry for the delay. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's very short, but there was some Dramione fluff for everyone. I'll try and update by the end of the week. Thank you so much for sticking with me. Please Review and try to visit my story on fictionpress if you get a chance._**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 10_**

_Emswarek17.. __**AnimatedCharacter .. **__articcat621 .. __**StandardAngelChild21 .. **__Hannah .. __**Hotttopicgirl .. **__skydancer2000 .. __**Icelynne .. **__Doodelio-kid ..__** danya250 .. **__Guest .. __**TheGirlWhoChangedTheWorld .. **__britbeing18 .. __**lia163 .. **__Ariadne13239 .. __**Bailey .. **__Aubrey Malfoy .. __**imy321 .. **__cicilove .. __**sweet-tang-honney .. **__ElliotsLover-DracosWife ..__** Doodelio-kid .. **__AlyssaMarie4Eva .. __**swisscheckers .. **__ChloeTeller2k11 .. __**bball54star.**_


End file.
